Destruction And Collapse of Crystal Tokyo
by MUFFIEDIAST
Summary: Serena's twin? Darien's little brother? Reenie's little sister? The Sailor Scouts' daughters? What happens when the timeline is messed with; reposting & fixing it chapter by chapter
1. Chapter 1 The Past

Part One: Destruction And Collapse Of Crystal Tokyo

Written By: Tiffany Dias

Chapter 1

(In the present they are aware of all the nine Sailor Scouts, except that the other four have not yet been found in this story. That is why they'll mention nine Scouts, even though not by name)

In the past...

Queen Serenity looked at the eight young Princesses in front of her. She picked out four, and knew that they were the ones to be in her daughter's court. The four other Princesses stepped back by their parents. Queen Serenity quickly did the ceremony to let these four enter the Moon Princess's court and become the Scouts. Her husband, King Matthew stood beside her.  
After the ceremony, King and Queen went upstairs to their daughter's room. Queen Serenity knocked, then opened the door.  
"Serena," she said. She spotted her daughter out on the balcony of her room. Serena was staring longingly at the Earth. Hearing her name, Serena turned to her mother and father.  
"We have chosen your court," King Matthew informed the princess. "You will meet them after their training today. Later on you will go outside for the party and your brother's and my send off to the Sun."

Serena nodded.

Her parents left her room and headed to their son's room. King Matthew knocked on his son's door, then opened it.  
"Terence," he said. "You are to come out of your room later on for the party, and our send off to the Sun, and our Kingdom."

Terence nodded.

His parents left and shut the door.  
Terence went to his bedside, grabbed his phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

Serena was startled when she heard a ringing. She went to her bedside, and grabbed her phone. She knew who it was. "Terence?"   
"Serena, you know don't you?"   
"Yeah. Can we get out of here? We only see each other on formal occasions. I want to spend some time with my brother outside of the palace, and outside of a party."  
"Same," Terence said. "Maybe we can sneak through the stairway of my room. The last time we tried to get out was in your room."

"I'll be there in a second," Serena said. She hung up her phone then got up, opened her door, and looked down the hall. Shutting the door behind herself, she headed towards her brother's room.

Terence heard a knocking on his door. Knowing who it would be, he opened it. "Serena," he greeted his sister.

Serena stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "Let's go," she said.

Terence opened his door, leading to his private stairway, which led outside. Serena went first, then Terence followed. They sighed once they got outside and saw no guards. They were walking for a bit, when Serena held up her hand as a stop sign.  
"Listen," she said.

Terence stayed silent and listened.

Not too far away, they could hear Serena's court in training. They also heard the guards talking. Both of them sighed angrily when they heard what the guards were discussing. They had been found out. They were reported missing. "Should we head back?" Terence asked Serena.

Serena shook her head. "Let's try and stay out of sight as long as we ca-" Serena was interrupted by one of her mother's Sailor Scouts yelling, "There they are!" Serena sighed, recognizing the voice as Sailor Mercury.

"Guess we're found out, huh?" Terence whispered to his twin sister as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter came running over towards them.

Serena nodded, and stopped walking, figuring that since they were found out, there was no point in trying to hide anymore.  
"There you two are," Sailor Jupiter said, as the two Sailors reached the two twins.  
"Hello, Sailor Jupiter," they said in unison. "Sailor Mercury."  
"See you later," Serena whispered, as Sailor Mercury led Serena to her own private stairway.  
"See you," Terence whispered, as Jupiter led him up his.  
"We must hurry," Sailor Mercury said, as they walked up Serena's stairway. "You have to get ready for the party."

Serena sighed. She was always getting ready for parties or some formal function.

Sailor Mercury smiled tolerantly, understanding what the young princess was   
complaining about. "I will see you later, princess," Sailor Mercury said, as they reached the top of Serena's private stairway.

Serena nodded, and shut the door to her room behind Mercury. She went to her closest and sighed. Hanging up in the closest was the dress that she was supposed to wear for the night. Might as well get ready, she thought.

An hour later, Serena was ready for the party when two of her mother's Sailors arrived knocking at her door. Serena opened the door and said hello to Sailors Mercury and Mars. With Serena in front of them, they walked down the hall to the doors that led to the stairway which would lead to the ballroom. Already in place by the doors were her parents, King Matthew and Queen Serenity.

Serena took her place in front of her parents and the Sailor Scouts in front of Serena.

Terence arrived a few minutes later with Sailors Jupiter and Venus. Terence took his place beside his sister, and Venus and Jupiter took their places in front of him, beside Sailors Mercury and Mars. The doors opened, and the Sailors walked down the large, elegant stairway. Quickly, they took their positions at the end of the stairs. Then, the trumpets blared. The doors at the top of the steps opened as if, by magic. Everyone stared. Princess Serena and Prince Terence walked down the stairs as elegantly as they had been taught. Behind them, were their parents.

Once they reached the ground, the music started up again, and the King and Queen went to talk to the Sailor Scouts. Almost immediately, girls formed a circle, crowding Prince Terence. Each girl wanted a dance with the handsome, blonde-haired, blue-eyed Prince.

Princess Serena was also surrounded by quite a few guys, all wanting a dance with the beautiful Princess. Serena tried to get through the guys (mostly older teenagers) crowding her. She wanted to talk to her brother. Prince Terence was trying to do the same thing. Both of them were thankful when their parents stepped into the circle and said that they would dance later.

"Serena, it is time for you to meet you Scouts," Queen Serenity said. "They are waiting outside for you on the balcony."

Serena kept in a sigh, and followed her mother to the balcony. Serena's brother, and King Matthew were already outside, along with the four Scouts and four girls in elegant dresses.

Sailor Mercury smiled. "Princess Serena," she said. "Meet Princess Amy. She is also Sailor Mercury, and soon to be trusted friend and confidant." The girl with the short, blue hair turned to face the Moon Princess. She nodded her head, ever so slightly, the Mercury symbol glowing brightly on her forehead.

Serena smiled as her mother had taught her and turned to face Sailor Mars.

"Princess Serena," Mars said. "Meet Sailor Mars, also Princess Raye. She is to be your friend and confidant as well." The girl with the long, maroon hair turned to face the Princess of the Moon. The symbol of her planet glowed on her forehead. Princess Raye bowed her head.

Serena smiled, and turned to face Sailor Jupiter.  
"Moon Princess, meet Princess Lita," Sailor Jupiter said. "She is also Sailor Jupiter, friend, and confidant." The girl that was the tallest of the four turned and nodded her head.

Serena smiled and turned to face Venus.

"Princess, I would like you to meet the leader of the Sailors Scouts of this generation, Sailor Venus, also known as Princess Mina," Venus said. The girl in the light yellow dress turned to face Princess Serena.

"Princess," she said in her soft voice and bowed her head.

"Venus," Serena said, and nodded her head.

King Matthew looked at his watch, then spoke. "It is time for us to get back," he said to the others and his wife. Queen Serenity left beside her husband. The older Scouts followed them. Behind the older Scouts were Prince and Princess, followed by the younger Sailor Scouts. The group walked to the launching pad.

Queen Serenity hugged and kissed King Matthew and said good-bye.

Princess Serena hugged her brother. Tears fell down both of their cheeks.

"Bye, Terence," Serena whispered in his ear.

"Bye, Serena," he said. They let go and father and son walked towards the space plane that was to take them to their home on the Sun.

Serenity and Serena watched as Terence and Matthew boarded the plane, as it took off, and they watched it go off towards the Sun.

"What a spoiled little brat," Princess Raye said. All four Serena's court were gathered their joining living room. Off to the sides of the room, there were four hallways which led to each princess's own bedroom, and bathroom. The party downstairs had ended, and the princesses had been brought to their new rooms. They had been moved to this dorm area, because it was closer to Princess Serena's room.

"Why?" Princess Lita asked, wondering what would cause the princess from Mars to say something like that.

"Oh, I don't know," Princess Raye said. "I just consider running away an hour before a party that's all set up for you is kind of spoiled, don't you?"

Princess Amy from Mercury shrugged. "I don't know," Amy said. "I don't think so. Princess Serena only wanted to spend some time with her brother before he left for the Sun and his Kingdom. I don't see what's so spoiled about that."

Princess Mina from Venus nodded. "I agree," Mina said. "Personally, if I would have done the same thing were I in Serena's situation. That is, if I were as close to my brother as Princess Serena is to her's."  
"Yeah," Lita said. "Just think, they're brother and sister - twins no less - and they only get to see each other several times a year. And even then, only during parties where they're mostly surrounded by guys or girls begging them for a dance or chance to talk. Actually, I kind of feel sorry for her."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Oh, please!" Raye exclaimed. "That's not the only times they get to see each other. And so what? You don't go running off, without telling anyone. Who knows? Someone from Earth could have kidnapped her and held her for ransom to Queen Serenity. If you ask me, it was totally irresponsible of Princess Serena to run away like that. She has duties that she must follow through and live with. There are thousands of people who would die to trade places with her for just one night."

Lita shrugged. "I think Princess Serena would gladly trade her place as princess," she said. "Was it just me or did she seem really bored this evening when she met us?"

Mina smiled. "I don't think she was bored," Mina said. "She just might have had other things on her mind. Like her brother leaving for the sun."

Raye shook her head. "She was probably thinking about that Prince from Earth," Raye said.

At this Amy's eyes widened. "Prince Darien?" she asked.

Raye nodded.

"He's so cute," Lita said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"It kind of sucks, though," Amy said. "They almost always have to sneak away to meet each other. Neither parents approve of the match."

"So, who cares?" Raye said. "Again! Spoiled! She can have her pick of any other boy on the Moon, or any place else. Just because she can't have her prince from Earth."

Mina, Lita, and Amy looked to Raye, surprised by this sudden burst. Each one of the three was surprised by Raye's attitude. The princess from Mars sounded like she hated the Princess.  
"I'm going to sleep," Lita and Amy said, suddenly.

Mina nodded. "Me, too," she said. "All of a sudden I'm really tired."

The three princess headed to their room, leaving Princess Raye from Mars in the living room, by herself.

A week later, Beryl attacked...

King Matthew and Prince Terence were flying over almost a half a year after. They were to see Terence's sister and Matthew's wife. King Matthew saw the destruction and shook his head sadly. He tried to hold back tears. Terence wasn't even trying to hold back any tears.

"The Moon Kingdom was destroyed," Terence said. "We couldn't do anything about it." King Matthew went to the front of the plane, and ordered his pilot to command all naval aircrafts from the Sun to come immediately. They arrived in half an hour. King Matthew commanded a search for bodies throughout the entire kingdom.

Two hours later, they were back on the Sun. A naval commander appeared in the throne room of the Sun. He walked towards his majesty. "Your Highness," he said. "We found the bodies of all the adults. Including Queen Serenity's. The wand was on the ground near her failed body. A note was found by the wand. It reads:

Dear: The majesties of the Sun, King Matthew and Prince Terence;  
We were not able to defeat the forces of Beryl. I had enough energy in my crystal to send the younger Sailor Scouts, along with my daughter to the future. On Earth. I trapped Beryl in the crystal, along with her army. I know that they will not fight any more in the past. To ensure a peaceful future I sent my two car guardians, Luna and Artemis along. They have no memories of their past existence, but if worst comes to worst in the future and Beryl manages to become free, earth shall have protection. Prince Darien of Earth was here on the Moon to warn us about Beryl when she attacked. He was also sent to the future. Sending them to the future took up any strength I had left after this long and weary battle. Good-bye, Matt.  
Queen Serenity."

King Matthew had tears running down his cheeks. Quickly, he wiped them away.

"Terence, I shall send you to the future also," he said. "You will keep a watch over your sister. Like the others you will remember nothing. Only if worst comes to worst. You will search for her if that happens. I will send your animal guardian along with you."

Prince Terence nodded.

His father took the Sun Stone and sent his son to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2 Is it him?

Chapter 2  
In the future...

Serena looked up from her desk as she heard footsteps, and Molly's breath intake. Serena was speechless. A tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing at the front of her class. Ms. Haruna introduced him. "Class, this is Terence."

Terence nodded.

"Terence, why don't you take that seat next to Serena?"

Terence nodded his head and walked towards the seat. He took out his chair and sat down.

"Since class is almost over," Ms. Haruna said. "Who would like to show Terence around?" Most of the girl's hands shot up in the air immediately. "Mol..." Ms. Haruna began, but Terence interrupted her.  
"If you don't mind, Ms. Haruna," he said, "I would like Serena to show me around."

The whole class was shocked by Terence's statement.

Ms. Haruna nodded, slowly attempting to recover from the shock herself. "Serena?" the teacher asked, a little unsure. Then turning to Serena, the teacher asked her if she'd mind.

"Okay."

The bell rang. They put their books into their bags and headed out the door. Terence following Serena.

Serena showed Terence around the school during recess.

By lunch hour, everyone in the school knew about the new kid choosing Serena as his guide. Terence walked with Serena at lunch towards Lita and Amy.  
"Hey, you guys," Serena said.  
"Hey, Serena," Lita and Amy said.  
"Guys, this is Terence, uh..."  
"Kopis," Terence said, shaking Amy's hand then Lita's.

Amy and Lita looked at each other. They were each thinking the same thing. Terence and Serena looked so much alike! As if they were twins!

"See ya, Serena," Lita said. "Amy has to show me how to use the new program we're learning in computer class."

"See ya," Serena said.

"Good-bye," Terence said.

Once both of them had finished eating, Terence looked at Serena. "Where's the track?" he asked.

Serena's eyes widened in surprise. Why would anyone want to go to the track? Especially at lunch?

"The track? I'll show you." Serena led him to the field.

Terence thanked Serena for showing him, and ran in the change rooms. He appeared soon after in shorts and a T-shirt. Serena sat on a nearby bleacher and watched as Terence began running laps. Serena was so into watching him, that she never noticed Molly come up beside her.

"Hey, Serena," Molly said.

Serena nearly jumped out of her skin. "Hey, Moll," she said.

Molly looked out at the track. "Are you and Terence related?" Molly asked, suddenly.

Serena was confused by this question. Where would Molly get that idea? "Where'd ya get that idea from, Moll?" Serena asked.

"Serena, don't tell me that you can't see how much you look alike," Molly said. "You almost look like twins."

Serena looked back to the field and looked for a few minutes at Terence. "I can see a that we look a little alike," Serena said, remembering Terence's blue eyes, and seeing his blonde hair. They were almost the same height too. "But we're not related," Serena said, after a while. "I would know if I was related to him."

Molly laughed.

Suddenly, Terence came running up to Serena. "I'll just go get changed then we can get going," he told her, and headed off towards the men change rooms. After a few minutes, Terence came outside, his hair wet from showering. "Let's go," he said.

Serena and Molly got up from their seats and together the trio walked inside the school.

After school, Serena said good-bye to Terence and headed towards Lita and Amy. She met Lita waiting for Amy outside of Amy's advanced computer course. Amy came out ten minutes later. "Remember it's not my fault if Raye gets mad at us for being late," Serena said.

Amy smiled. "Don't worry, Serena," Amy said, waving Serena's worries away.  
"Let's get going," Lita said. So the three girls left the school, and boarded the bus that headed towards the Cherry Hill Temple.

They arrived ten minutes later. Serena, Amy, and Lita met Mina at the bottom of the steps.  
"Hey, Mina," Serena said. "Late?"

Mina shook her head. "Meeting doesn't start till three thirty," the blonde replied.

Serena looked at her watch. Ten minutes to 3:30. They were early. Together the four girls walked up the stairs, and walked towards the fire room.

Raye was already sitting in front of the Great Fire by the time the four girls opened the door.

"Hey, you guys," Raye said. Serena, Mina, Lita and Amy took their positions behind Raye. Serena, Lita, and Amy quickly told Raye about Terence.

"It seems odd that he looks so much like Serena," Lita said.

"Almost as if they were twins," Amy said.

"Twins?" a familiar voice said. "Who is twins?" A black cat walked towards Serena. A white cat followed.

"There's this new guy at school," Serena said, then looked at Amy and Lita. "And everyone says that we look a bit alike."

"A bit!" Lita exclaimed. "Try separated at birth."

Amy giggled.

Luna or Artemis didn't laugh. Instead, the two cats looked at each other, then back towards the Sailor Scouts.

"Amy, what's his name?" Artemis asked.

"Terence... Terence Kopis," Amy said, having to think for a minute to remember his last name.

The two cats looked at each other again.

Serena was getting annoyed. So was Raye.

"What's up?" Serena asked. "Who is he?"

"Nobody," Luna said, quickly. A little too quickly. "Raye, ask about Terence to the Great Fire. See what comes out."

Raye turned towards the Great Fire and asked a question about Terence Kopis. Everyone was startled when a figured dressed as Prince Darien appeared in the flames. The only differences were that this person had blonde hair, blue eyes, and the lines in his suit were yellow.

"Is this Terence?" Artemis asked. Serena shook her head.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Luna tried hard to remember. After a few minutes the black cat replied, "Prince Terence, Sailor Sun, Prince of the Sun, Prince of the Moon, brother of the Moon Princess."

Serena smiled. "See that's not Terence. He isn't part of the Moon Kingdom," she said.

"How do we know?" Mina asked. "No one knew that we were part of the Moon Kingdom when we met at first, right?"

Everyone knew it was possible that Terence could well be that person who had appeared in the Great Fire. Everyone except Serena.

"Serena, Terence could be Sailor Sun," Luna said.

Serena stood up. "He's not!" she yelled. "I hate this! Everyone new I meet is always suspected of being part of the Moon Kingdom! Don't you think I can make friends without them being part of my past!" Angry, the Moon Princess stormed out of the temple, ran down the steps and started running home.

By the time Serena arrived home she was breathless because of her run. She was surprised to find a banquet of roses by her mailbox. She took a look in the card and read:

From somebody from your past and now present

Serena smiled. She knew that the flowers must be from Darien. She ran inside and phoned him right away. No one answered, so she left a message on his answering machine.  
"Thanks for the flowers, Darien," Serena said into the phone. She hung up. She was about to sit down on the couch when she remember about training at six. "Forget it," Serena mumbled. "I wish all of this never happened." Serena switched on the TV.

Two hours later, at six-thirty, Serena heard a beeping sound. She looked around. Once she saw no one, she took out her communicator. "What is it?" she asked wondering why they were beeping her.

"Downtown," Venus said. "Hurry."

Serena nodded, and shut her communicator. She transformed into Sailor Moon and ran downtown.

By the time she reached the battle sight, she was breathless. The Scouts were already fighting. So was Tuxedo Mask. She was about to take out her Scepter and finish the battle. Sailor Moon opened her mouth to say the words but they never came out. Instead a scream burst out.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she cried. The monster had hit Tuxedo Mask with a blast of dark energy and he had not been fast enough with his cane to block it. The Scouts looked up as they heard another angry yell. They saw an orange animal jump down from a building. The animal was followed by a figure dressed almost like Prince Darien except the lines in this front suit were yellow. Everyone was shocked. They knew who it was.

Prince Terence landed neatly on his feet. The orange car hurled itself at the monster. The huge cat injured the monster, enough for it to bleed the gray blood of the Negamoon. The newcomer flashed a sword in the air. The sun glinted off of a crystal in it. He aimed it at the monster. Everyone watched the attack. The crystal started to glow brighter, then after a few seconds a yellow ray shot out of the sword. The monster stared at the yellow ray. He didn't have time to stop it. The monster cried out in pain as it hit him. Moments later, it was dust. The figure turned to face the Sailor Scouts.

Tuxedo Mask had regained consciousness and was okay. He stood up, with the help of Sailor Moon. The Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask faced the newcomer.

The figure nodded. "Sailor Scouts, nice to see you're protecting our Moon Princess," he said. "You too Prince Darien." He looked at Sailor Moon. "Good-bye for now Scouts."

"My prince!" the cat yelled.

The newcomer nodded to the animal, said good-bye to the Sailor Scouts and left, leaving the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask open-mouthed.

As soon as the two newcomers were out of sight, Sailor Moon looked at Luna.

"You were right," she sighed. "You were right." Sailor Moon kissed Tuxedo Mask on the cheek, then let go of his arm, and started running off towards her home.


	3. Chapter 3 New Sailor Scouts?

Chapter 3  
The next morning, Serena bumped into Terence at the entrance of the school.

Before even asking, Terence knew that Serena had figured it out. "Serena...," he began. He felt the need to explain.

Serena looked at Terence. They were walking towards the school building, when she said, "Terence, we have twenty minutes till class starts. Come with me." Serena led Terence to a corner where no other kids were hanging around. She looked at the ground as she asked, "You're Prince Terence, aren't you?" She looked up expecting an answer. Even though Terence never responded, she could tell by the look on his face that he was. "Great," Serena sighed, frustrated. "Ever since I met Luna, every new person belongs to my past." Serena started to walk away from Terence but before she could get further than two steps away, he grabbed her shoulder. Serena turned around.

"Serena, I'm sorry," he said. "You know about the Moon Kingdom. What you don't know is that you had a brother."

Looking at him, Serena rolled her eyes. "I found that out yesterday," she said.

"I'm your brother," he repeated. "Prince Terence of the Sun."

"Duh."

Terence was hurt by his sister's cold words. "Serena, my father sent me to the future to help in case Beryl was released. I have been searching for you all this time. We felt guilty because we couldn't do anything for you in the past." Terence took a deep breath. "Come over to my house after school," he pleaded. "I can explain everything better there."

Serena nodded, and said she would be over there after school. Serena told Amy and Lita her plans at lunch.  
"So Luna was right," Amy said.

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"It's not that bad," Lita said. "With Terence appearing, we're remembering things about the past. We don't want to remember everything that we are, but we're remembering." Both Amy and Lita exchanged a look.

"What?" Serena asked.

Lita giggled. "We're remembering how much of a pain Raye thought you were back then," Lita said.

"Some things never change," Amy said, smiling.

Seconds later, the warning bell rang and they left to go to their separate classes.

After school, Serena walked with Terence to his house. They arrived fifteen minutes later. Serena was surprised at how big Terence's house was. "It's a mansion!" Serena exclaimed as she stared at the five floor, wide spread house.

"It's pretty big," Terence admitted. "Come on, and meet Sherisa."

Serena followed Terence, not knowing who Sherisa was.

Terence opened the front door, so Serena could step inside first. He closed it behind them.

In the front hall, a huge animal that Serena recognized from last night lay on the floor. The huge animal got up. Serena was surprised to see a barely recognizable symbol of the Sun on the animal's forehead. "This is Sherisa," Terence replied. "Sherisa was my guardian from the past."

"Princess Serena, nice to see you," the animal said, bowing down as much as it could.

"You're a cougar, right?" Serena asked, never having seen such an animal up close.

Sherisa nodded. "A Venusian cougar. You know why we are here?"

Serena nodded. "Partly," she said.

"Come to Terence's room, and we shall explain more." The Venusian cat led Serena to Terence's room, Terence following.

They entered Terence's room a few minutes later and Serena was in awe of the size. It was huge. It had posters of rock bands and animals all over the walls. "Princess Serena," Sherisa explained, once Serena was seated comfortably on a beanie chair, "We were sent to the future after we found out about the horrible destruction Beryal had done to the Moon Kingdom. Your mother had left her husband, King Matthew, a note explaining that she had used the last of her strength to send you and the Scouts to the future. King Matthew decided to send Prince Terence and I to come and help you fight against Beryal. It has taken us this long to find you. King Matthew used the Sun Stone, and handed it down to Prince Terence to take with him. As you may or may not know, you and Prince Terence were twins born on the Moon. Your parents are Queen Serenity, of the Moon and King Matthew, of the Sun. Because you two were born as twins, you both can transform into Sailor Moons and Sailor Suns. But only, when you two are near each other. Prince Terence can tell when you are in trouble. Call it twin rader.

Anyway, Prince Terence will assist you in any battles that the Negamoon dishes out," The cougar finished.

"Were we born as twins on Earth, too?" Serena asked. "Because I know I was adopted."

"So was I," Terence replied. "To prove we were born as twins on Earth, we'll need to get our birth records, and birth certificates."

Serena nodded. "I can get mine now. My mom isn't home right now, and dad's still at work."

Terence looked at Sherisa. "Let's go," he said. Then, suddenly remembering something, "Hang on." Terence walked out of his room. A few minutes later he came back holding a box.

Serena looked puzzled.

"It has my birth certificate in it and everything," Terence explained. He opened it, and shuffled through the box. Ten minutes later, Terence took a sheet of paper out of the box. "Here we go," he said. "Terence Joskia. Born: June 30th." They marked that down on a piece of paper, put the lid of the box back on, and headed out of Terence's room.

They arrived at Serena's house, about twenty minutes later. "Mom?" she called. "Dad?" After hearing no response, she smiled. "Good," she said. "No one here." She stepped inside, Terence followed her. They walked quickly to Serena's parents room. She opened the closest door, and with Terence's help, got a box down from a shelf. Serena opened the lid. "Yes!" she exclaimed. Inside was her birth certificate. "Here it is. Serena Joskia. Born: June 30th. This confirms it."

Terence nodded, and smiled. "Sherisa and Luna will be happy," he said.

"Sherisa?" a familiar voice said.

"Luna!" Terence exclaimed, recognizing the voice.

The black cat hopped in, from the window. "Nice to see you again, Prince Terence," Luna said. "How is Sherisa?"

Terence was about to reply when they heard a noisy scream.

Serena ran to the window and looked outside. Her eyes widened as he saw the person being attacked. "Sammy!" Serena cried. Serena looked at Terence.

He nodded and took out a yellow crystal. Serena took hold of the crystal deciding to try and transform into Sailor Sun. Together, they cried, "Sun Star Power!"

A few minutes later, two Sailor Suns were standing there. There were several differences from Serena being Sailor Moon. She was dressed in gold instead of the multi-colors she wore, and her hair was cut short (no more meatballs at the top). They jumped out of the window and landed on their feet just a few feet away from Sammy and the monster that held him.

"Let him go!" Serena cried, her voice quavering.

The monster laughed. "Who are you?"

"We are the Sailor Scouts of the Sun!" the male Sailor Sun cried.

"We stand for love and justice in the name of the Mo... uh, Sun!" the female Scout cried.

The monster let go of Sammy. "Try your best," it jeered.

The two Sailor Scouts looked at each other. In that instant it was as though the two of them had been doing it for years. Without a second thought, they joined hands.

"This all!" the monster mocked.

Yellow fire began surround the two Scouts. It seemed to engulf them, until they turned into a fireball. Once they were totally engulfed, the fireball flew towards the monster. As they made impact, the monster cried out in pain.

"Arggggggggggggggggggggggggg!" The two Scouts appeared again, a few feet behind the monster. The monster turned to face them. It was obvious that the monster was angry with them.  
"Sailor S," the male Sailor Scout said. "Get the boy away from here."

"But...?" Sailor S said, unsure. "Get out of here, now!" Sailor Sun growled.

Sailor S nodded, grabbed Sammy, and ran inside the house.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

"Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

The four attacks combined and hit the monster. They were too much and the monster was easily destroyed. The four Scouts landed near Sailor Sun.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Mars asked.

"Never showed up," Sailor Sun replied. "Another Scout showed instead."

"Obviously," Sailor Mars grumbled.

"What other Scout?" Mercury asked. Sun smiled.

"You'll see," was all he said.

The group walked inside to go and check on how Sammy was doing. They spotted Sammy sitting in the living room, another person with him. When they entered, they were surprised at who was comforting Sammy.

Sailor S looked up and smiled. "Everything's okay?" she asked her fellow Sailors.

Sailor Sun nodded. "Everything's okay," he replied.

"Bye," Sailor S said. Then, she got up and left with all the other Sailor Scouts, leaving Sammy behind.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnap and Revelation

Chapter 4

Once the Sailor Scouts were sure that no one else could see them, they transformed into their normal selves. "I wonder why that thing was after Sammy," Serena said. "After all, what does Sammy have to do with taking over the world?"

"Nothing," Lita replied.

"Then why would they attack him?" Mina asked.

"Maybe they wanted to distract us while getting something else," Amy suggested. "They know that we'll go to help one of our fellow Scouts, or anyone in that matter."

Raye shook her head. "That can't be. We could easily have divided up and gone after them."

Amy shrugged. "It was just an idea."

The group walked on towards Raye's in silence. After a while, Terence spoke. "I think Amy's right, you guys," he said. "But there may be more to it than we think."

As the group headed up the steps, Raye called out for her grandfather. "Funny," she said when she got no answer back. "He's not here."

They started walking towards the temple, when Chad came out of nowhere. "Raye!" he cried. "Monster! Your grandfather!"

"What Chad? What happened?" Raye asked, not sure she was hearing him correctly.

Chad took a deep breath then said, "A monster came here about fifteen minutes ago and tried to take your grandfather away."

Raye started to cry. "No!" she cried. "No." Raye ran off towards her room crying.

The scouts looked at one another.  
"Chad," Serena said. "Could we use the phone?"

Chad nodded. "You know where it is," he said.

Serena walked inside their house (which was hidden from the temple view), the others followed her. Once inside, she dialed her home number. It rang twice. Twice. Three times. No one answered. Serena looked behind her and shook her head. "No one home," she said, worried. "Sammy didn't even answer."

She moved and Amy walked towards the phone. She dialed her number. The same thing happened. Mina dialed after Amy. Then Lita after Mina, and Terence after Lita. They all got the same results. No one answered the phone. Serena looked at them.

"Terence and Amy were right," Serena said. "The Negaverse wanted to distract us. But if we rescued my brother how could they have gotten him?"

"Clone?" Amy suggested.

Serena wiped her eyes, which had begun to fill with tears.

Immediately, Terence went over to his sister. "We'll get them back," he said, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry.

"You're right," she said. Then, "I need to phone Darien." Serena picked up the receiver and dialed Darien's number. Darien picked up on the second ring. "Darien," Serena said, her voice full of tears.

"Serena, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"They've got our families," Serena choked. "Sammy, mom, dad. Everyone. Raye's. Amy's. Lita's. Mina's. Terence's."

"Terence?" he asked.

"The other guy who showed up yesterday," Serena explained.

"Oh," Darien said. Then, "I'll be right over. Where are you guys?"

"Cherry Hill Temple," Serena replied.

"See ya," Darien said and hung up. After hanging up the phone, Darien ran his hand through his hair and sighed in aggravation. "I can't believe what they did," he said. He was about to take out a rose, but changed his mind. Instead, he transformed into Prince Darien. He walked out onto his balcony. He stepped on the railing and jumped off, landing with both feet firmly on the ground. Quickly, he ran over and grabbed his motorcycle, gunned the engine and drove as fast as possible towards the temple.

Minutes later, Serena ran outside when she heard the sound of a motorcycle. Darien! Serena decided that they should transform. One by the one they transformed.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Sun Star Power!"

Prince Darien ran up the stairs that led towards the temple. He saw the Sailor Scouts standing at the top of the stairs. There were six of them. Prince Darien arrived at the top quickly.

"Hello, Prince Darien. I am Sailor Sun," the new Scout said. Darien shook hands with the new Scout, a little confused but having some idea who he must be.

"The Negamoon wanted to lead us to their own area," Darien said after the introduction was over. "They can't defeat us on our turf, so they're driving us to their land."

"So they took our families as bait, to make sure we'd come," Mercury finished for him with a nod. "How are we planning on finding out an entrance to get in?"

Sailor Moon jumped as a thunder clap suddenly sounded in the distance. The group looked at the sky and noticed it was suddenly turning dark.

A figure appeared in the sky. It was Sapphire. "Sailor Scouts!" he cried. "An entrance to our world is appearing in half an hour. Find it and enter to rescue your families!" The figure disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and the sky returned to it's normal blue colour.

Sailor Moon turned to look at the group. "So, where would they put the entrance?" she asked.

"A place where we probably wouldn't even think to look," Lita said.

"Which is...?" Raye asked.

"Here?" Mina suggested.

Mercury slapped her gloved hand to her forehead. "Of course," she cried, the answer coming to her immediately. "Where's the one place where we wouldn't think to look?"

Sailor Sun smiled, understanding what Mercury was trying to say. "Serena's house," he said. "Of course!"

Mercury smiled. "Right," she said.

The group gathered in a circle, and used "Sailor Teleport" to go to Serena's house.

The Sailor Scouts appeared in Serena's living room. "We still have twenty-five minutes to wait," Mercury said, seeing the time on the clock on the wall.

Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Prince Darien sat on chairs or the couch. Sailor Moon was pacing in front of the television.  
"Serena, sit down," Sailor Mars said. "You're making me nervous."

Sailor Moon looked at Mars. "They know who are families are," Sailor Moon said, almost shouting. "Does it comfort you to know that they can strike when we are in school? Or at the mall? Even at your temple?"

"Sailor Moon, it doesn't meant that they will," Mercury said, trying to calm down their anxious leader. "For all we know, they just chose certain people from the city."

Sailor Moon looked at Mercury. "Yeah, right," she said, sarcastically. "And they just managed to pick all of our families."

"It could be," Venus said, trying to be hopeful.

Sailor Moon was angry now. Not at her friends, but at the Negamoon. She turned to glare at Venus, needing to get her anger out. "Give me a break! They know who are families are! Get that through your thick skulls! They didn't just chose! They probably had this all planned! How else could they make a clone of my brother!"

Sailor Sun stood up. "Sailor Moon, you think we don't share your pain!" he yelled at his twin sister. "You think your family is the only one gone? Wrong! Our families are gone also! We're not flying off the handle!"

"You haven't been a Sailor Scout as long as we have, have you?" Sailor Moon yelled at him accusingly. "Every new person I meet has something to do with my past! I hate it! I tried to convince myself that when I met you, you were normal! Not a part of my past, as Luna had been saying!" Tears were sliding down Sailor Moon's cheeks.

"Serena, I'm sor..."

"Let me finish!" Sailor Moon yelled wanting to voice her frustration. "I hate this life! I hated it back then, and I hate it now! Do you know how many times I haven't wanted to be Sailor Moon or the Damn Moon Princess? No! Let me tell you, if I had a choice I would have been long gone! I wouldn't have stayed for all it was worth! I would have passed this on to Molly or somebody! But I never got asked if I wanted to become Sailor Moon! I was given the duty once that stupid bitch Beryl was out of her stupid prison!"

Everyone in the group was stunned by Sailor Moon's sudden outburst. Especially Darien. Everyone knew about Serena hating being Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess she hated the responsibility of it all and only wanted a normal life. Terence knew all about it from the past. The Sailor Scouts knew all about it from the present. But they had all thought that she had learned to live with it. They had thought that she had gotten used to her duties and had learned to live with them.

Darien was the only one hearing all of these complaints for the first time. He stood up and looked straight at Sailor Moon, his eyes revealing nothing. "Even for us," Prince Darien began, his voice having no emotion, "Even for us, you would have stopped being Sailor Moon. . . the Moon Princess." He started walking towards the door. Why should he be there to help them if that was her attitude?

"Darien, wait!" Sailor Moon called after him. She hadn't meant to upset him, she had only needed to get her anger out.

He ignored her. Before he opened the door that would lead outside, he transformed back into Darien. He opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

Sailor Moon stared at the shut door, frozen. The man who she was so deeply in love with (then and now) had just walked out on her because of something she had said. Suddenly, a portal opened up a few feet away from her. The five Scouts were getting ready to walk through.

"Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked. "Ready?"

Sailor Moon wiped her eyes, then nodded. She turned and was the first to walk through the portal. The others followed after her.


	5. Chapter 5 Golden Sailor Scouts

Chapter 5

Facing the six Scouts as they stepped onto the foreign ground were Emerald, Sapphire, some of their droids, and Prince Diamond, himself.

"Where are our families?" Sailor Moon growled.

"Being released from inside the palace," Diamond responded.

"So what do you want us here for?" Sailor Sun asked.

"To see if you can beat my droids here," he said. Emerald, Sapphire, and Prince Diamond stepped behind the droids. Diamond clapped his hands and the droids circled the Scouts.

"Sailor Scouts," Sailor Sun said. "Come and place your hands on my sword."

Not having any reason not to trust him, each of the Sailor Scouts huddled around Sailor Sun and placed a hand on the sword. A light grew from the Sun Stone and circled the sword. The light grew from the sword, and started to go around the Scouts. Once every Scout was cast in a yellow glow, the light flashed, blinding the droids, Prince Diamond, Emerald, and Saphire. They raised their arms to protect their eyes from the glow. Once the glow had disappeared, six new people were standing in the circle. Everyone was surprised. Even the Sailor Scouts. Everyone, that is, except Terence. Each and every single member of the Sailor Scouts were now dressed in gold. Their skirts, gloves, jewels, and everything was the color of gold.

"What did you do?" Mars asked in shock, staring at her new uniform.

"You are now part of Sailor S's and my court," Sailor Sun explained. "You all have the same powers that you had before, but they will be stronger and can become inflamed with the power of the Sun. Your powers, Mars, will become even stronger than they were before."

The Sailor Scouts started attacking using their old powers. They were shocked when they discovered that their old powers did no damage here. Sailor S could hear Diamond laughing.

"Use your new powers, Scouts," she commanded in a tone that told them to trust her.

"Mars Fires Glow!"

"Mercury Waters Burn!"

"Jupiter Oaks Ablaze!"

"Venus Hearts Afire!"

Sailor Sun and Sailor S stood back to back. A light began to engulf them. When they were a glowing ball of fire, they flew towards the droids in front of them. They wiped out five or ten droids using their new attacks. The fire started to die down. The two Scouts looked at how many droids were left. They were probably seven more at the most. That was pretty good considering at the beginning there had been thirty-seven. The Sailor Scouts repeated their new attacks.

"Mars Fires Glow!"

"Mercury Waters Burn!"

"Jupiter Oaks Ablaze!"

"Venus Hearts Afire!"

The last droids died and the group turned to face Prince Diamond. It was obvious by the expression on his face that he was surprised.

"I always keep my promises," Diamond said casually, as though it had been a simple get together.

A portal started to open behind them.

Knowing what was going to happen, Sailor S shook her head. "Not yet," she told him. "I want to finish this once and for all." She drew out the Scepter that she used when she was Sailor Moon. Almost immediately, her hair grew back into the meatballs and pigtails and she was wearing a yellow dress. The symbol of the Moon appeared on her forehead. She lifted the Scepter above her head. "Moooooooon Scepter Elimination!" A bright glow erupted from her Scepter. She watched as the light flew all over. Diamond fell to the ground when the light bolt hit him. Immediately, the palace in the distance crumbled to the ground. They saw the cloud of dust arise and Sailor S grinned. "Now we can go," she said.

A portal opened up behind them and the group stepped through, back home.


	6. Chapter 6 Serena's Way To Deal

Chapter 6

Stepping back onto the green grass of Temple, they were no longer the Sailor Scouts but Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Terence. Serena recognized the area as the ground of the Cherry Hill Temple. "Bye," Serena said. She walked away towards the temple. Serena walked down the stairs, and started running towards home.  
"What do you think's going on with Serena?" Raye asked.

"She just lost Darien," Lita said. "Knowing Serena, that's enough to cause a nervous breakdown."

"I hope she's okay," Amy said, looking through the trees that Serena had just run through.

Terence felt a stab of pain. She's not okay, Terence thought. I can feel it. Is this what they mean by twins being telepathic or something? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I have to get going," Terence said.

"Bye," the four girls said.

Terence nodded, and started to walk away from the group. Serena, he thought. Don't do anything drastic. Please.

After a few minutes, Serena stopped running and leaned up against a wall, trying to catch her breath. "Darien," she whispered, looking up at the cloudless sky. "I didn't mean it. I didn't." She knew that she was going to cry. Quickly, she wiped her eye with her sleeve and took off for home once again.

Once home, Serena called out for her mother, father, and last but not least her brother, Sammy.

"Serena?" a familiar voice said.

"Sammy!" Serena cried. She ran up the stairs and towards her brother's room. Sammy was sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"Hey, Serena," he said, as if nothing at all had happened.  
"Sammy, I'm going out for a while," Serena said. "See ya."

"Bye, Serena," he said. Serena walked away from her brother's doorway and walked towards her parent's room. After making sure that no one was inside, she opened the door, entered the room, and shut the door behind her. Looking around, she spotted her father's wallet on the dresser. She opened it, took sixty-five dollars out and her father's VISA. Serena also took her father's cell phone from the shelf, wondering why he left it home and dialed.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said. "Tokyo International Airlines."

"Hello, this is Mrs. Tsukino," Serena said, trying to imitate her mother's voice. "I would like a one way trip for one to America." Serena waited for a few minutes while the other person checked on the computer. After a while, the voice replied, "A flight is open for ten today."

"Perfect," Serena said. She thanked the woman, and hung up. Quickly, she left her parents' room and went to her own. Opening the dresser drawer, she took out her wallet and passport then shut the drawer and left her room. Quietly, she sneaked down the stairs and out the door.

Outside, she looked at her watch. It was four-thirty. If she left now, she would be able to be at the airport in enough time for her flight. Serena walked off in the direction of the airport.


	7. Chapter 7 Where Is She?

Chapter 7

Hours later, Darien sat on his bed, debating whether or not to pick up the phone and apologize to Serena. He decided to phone her. Grabbing the receiver, he punched in Serena's numbers. One ring. Two. Three. Four. Five. "Come on, Serena," Darien grumbled. "Pick up." Six. Seven. Eig... On the eighth ring, somebody picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" someone asked, annoyed.

"Sammy?" Darien asked.

"Hi, Darien. Serena isn't here."

Darien was surprised. "She isn't?"

"No," Sammy replied. "She left three hours ago. We phoned Amy and the others. Even Terence. No one's seen her. We're really worried."

"I'll go look for her, Sam," Darien said, now worried himself. He told Sammy not to worry and Serena, and that he was going to look for her, before hanging up and saying good-bye. He placed the receiver back into it's cradle and lay on his back. "Damn," he growled. "Why isn't Serena home? If the Negamoon has something to do with this, I swear... I'll kill them." Darien sat up and dialed Amy's number.

Amy answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Amy? This is Darien. Do you know where Serena went?"

"Sorry. She seemed really depressed after what you did and everything, though. Lita was saying that it was enough for her to have a nervous breakdown."

Darien sighed. He knew that Serena was sensitive. That was one of the things that he had, and still did, love about her. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No. I don't."

"Thanks anyways," Darien sighed and hung up. He tried all of Serena's other friend's, except for the one that he had just met: Terence. Darien got off his bed. Thanks to Lita, he remembered that Terence lived up the hill from Serena's house. He grabbed his green sports jacket and headed out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

The doorbell rang. Terence decided to let his uncle get it. "Terence!" his uncle's voice called. "Visitor!"

Terence was surprised at his uncle's announcement. He didn't know anyone from school. The only person who knew where he lived was Serena. Unless, of course, Serena had told all of her friends where he lived. Terence got off his bed and ran downstairs. When he reached the door, he was surprised to see Darien. "Hi," Terence said, not understanding why Darien would come see him. "What's up?"

"Serena. She's not home. No one knows where she is. Do you?"

"I'm leaving for a while, Uncle Chris!" Terence yelled, once Darien had finished.

"Don't be back too late!" was the reply back.

Terence motioned for Darien to go outside. Darien opened the door, and stepped outside. Terence followed. "Why?" was the first thing that came out of Terence's mouth once they were outside.

Darien shrugged. "You're her twin brother, right?" Darien asked.

Terence nodded, slowly. What did that have to do with anything? "Yeah. So?"

"I was wondering," Darien said. "If you and Serena have those twin-connections that some twins have."  
"I guess," Terence said. "I don't really know what you mean. But if you think Serena's in pain, she is. Not physically, but emotionally."   
"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Darien asked, repeating the same question that he had asked the others.

Terence shook his head, then suddenly remembering something he nodded. "We were born in America," Terence informed him. "I'm not sure what kind of help that that might be. That's the only place I think that she might go. To America."

Darien nodded.

"Serena ran away, huh?"

"Yeah," Darien replied. "She did."

Raye sat in the Fire Room waiting for the others to get there. After Darien had called her, she had summoned the others to a Sailor Scout meeting. They needed to discuss the absence of their leader and why she left. Raye was trying to hold back tears when Amy walked in. Raye turned to face her friend, making sure that all signs of tears were gone.

Amy's eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Hello, Amy," Raye said, evenly.

"Raye," Amy said, obviously trying hard to keep herself composed. "Do you think Serena's okay?"

"Definitely not," a voice from the entrance way said.

Raye saw Lita standing in the doorway. "Hello, Lita," Raye said, in the same cool tone that she had welcomed Amy.

Lita was angered by Raye's tone, but for once, she decided to hold back what she thought.

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked.

"Why would she run away if everything was okay?" Lita asked.

"She's Serena, that's why," Raye said, knowing that what she was saying was not true. Even she knew that Serena would never run away from home without a good reason. Then again, Raye thought. For Serena, a break-up with Darien is pretty serious.

Lita was ready to punch Raye. Why was she acting like this? If she didn't care about Serena, why did she summon everyone here? "Raye, stop your all-mighty attitude, okay?" Lita said, angry with her fellow Scout. "It really stinks."

"Have any news about Serena?" Mina asked, walking inside.

The other three shook their heads. "Not yet," Amy said.

"If Serena ran away, it must be because she didn't want to be near other people," Raye said. "Don't worry about her."

Mina's face hardened. So did Amy's. They were sick of Raye's attitude.

"Raye, you summoned us here," Lita said. "What do you want?"

"I know what I want," Raye said. "I already got it answered."

Amy and Mina walked out of the building. They were mad at Raye. There was no doubt about that. Lita turned to follow her friends but before she walked out she turned to look at Raye. "What the hell is up with you?" Lita growled. "One of your best friends is missing and you don't even give a damn." Leaving Raye alone, Lita walked out of the room, and out of the building.

Once she was sure that Lita was out of sight, Raye didn't bother to try and hold back her tears any longer. She let them flow freely. She sat there crying for a few moments longer then she wiped her eyes, and faced the Great Fire. "Oh, Great Fire," Raye began, "Where has Serena gone to?" The fire flickered and then an image appeared in the flames. Serena was standing in the airport. Raye had seen enough in the picture to know what was going to happen. Serena was leaving Tokyo. Raye had to stop her before she did. She got up and walked out of the room towards a telephone. She picked up the receiver and dialed an old number.

Darien was talking with Terence. Sherisa was just a few feet away from them, lying down. "So what do you thin-?" Darien began but was interrupted by his cell phone. He picked it up and sighed. It had been a present from a friend long ago. He answered it. "Hello?" he said, wondering if it was Sammy with some good news.

"Darien?" It was Raye. "I have some news for you. Come by my house. Pick up Terence, too. If we hurry we may be able to stop Serena."

At the mention of Serena's name, Darien and Terence froze. Was it possible? Could it be? Raye had information about Serena? Darien looked at Terence. They walked towards Darien's motorcycle. Darien handed Terence a helmet and drove as fast as possible to Raye's.


	8. Chapter 8 Take Off To A New Life

Chapter 8

Serena had reached the airport by now. She walked towards the people in the computer terminals. She got her ticket and headed towards Gate 28. Serena sat on the chairs and waited for them to announce her flight.

Half an hour later, Serena was lining up to board for her flight to the USA.

Outside, Darien parked his bike, and the trio got off and raced to the doors of the airport. They walked quickly to the computer terminals, and asked about a flight to the US. The lady said that their was one leaving in a few minutes and that they were boarding right now. "Damn!" Darien growled. "Let's go." The trio asked which gate and she responded "Gate 28."

Raye thanked the woman and the trio ran off towards Gate 28.

Serena sat comfortably in seat. She had fastened her seatbelt and was flipping through a magazine. She put the magazine down as the pilot's voice came over the speakers. She was thankful that she knew English. The pilot was explaining about emergency procedures and everything. Serena sat back in her seat and looked out her window. She would miss Japan. Her parents. Her friends. Darien. Even Sammy. The pilot had finished speaking, and Serena could hear the engines start up.

She smiled and leaned back in her seat, ready for take-off.

Darien, Terence, and Raye reached Gate 28, breathless. They had run the whole way, hoping to catch Serena before she boarded. No such luck.

"Shit!" Terence cried out. "There's no way that we're going to be able to talk to Serena now."

"How are we even going to find her or get her back?" Raye asked.

"I'll have to follow her," Darien said. "I'm the reason she left. I never should have done what I did. I can't undo the past, but I can do my best to ensure a future."

Raye smiled. "There is one way how to undo the past, Darien," Raye said.

Darien smiled, knowing what Raye was talking about. Sailor Pluto. She was the only one who could help them. Unfortunately, Sailor Pluto was in the future, not the past. Darien shook his head. Going back in time was not the way how to handle this. He had to talk to Serena face to face. The group jumped as a beeping sound came from Raye. She took out her communicator, making sure that no one else was around. Raye was surprised by the face on the tiny screen.

"Mars," the voice said. "Small Lady is not well. Is there trouble in the past?"

Raye sighed. "Serena ran away to the USA, Sailor Pluto," Raye responded. "It was because of a fight she and Darien had."

"That would explain why Small Lady is not feeling well," Pluto said. "We must get Serena and Darien back together, before the time of announcing them. Otherwise, Small Lady and Crystal Tokyo will not exist."

Raye gulped. She had no idea how serious getting Serena and Darien back together was. Raye nodded. "Don't worry," Raye assured the older Scout. "We'll get them back together. When is it supposed to be announced?"

Pluto smiled. "Not for a while. But try as fast as possible."

Raye nodded, said good-bye to the Sailor Scout of time and put her communicator away. She turned to face Darien and Terence. "You heard what Pluto said?" Raye asked.

They nodded. "I'll have to get a flight as fast as possible," Darien said.

"I'll go, too," Terence said. "She's my sister, after all."

Darien nodded. "How will we pay for it?" he asked.

Terence smiled. "My uncle will let us use his credit cards," Terence assured him. "Don't worry."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," Darien sighed.

The trio headed towards the computer terminal for the second time.

"Excuse me," Terence said, to the lady at the desk. "Can we have tw-"

"Three tickets for the next flight to the U.S.A.?" Raye asked.

The lady nodded in reply. "And how will you be paying for them?" the lady asked.

Terence told her to phone Chris Turiakas. Her mouth widened in surprise. So did Raye's and Darien's. Turiakas was a big name here. She dialed the number, then handed the phone over to Terence. Terence took it from her. "Uncle Chris? It's me, Terence. Look, Serena's missing. Yeah, my twin. Can we use your credit cards to fly to the USA to find her?" After a few minutes, Terence handed the phone back to the lady who hung it up. "He said that we could use the private jet that he has here," Terence said. The lady nodded. She picked up a phone and told the people on The Jusfatia, to expect a visitor soon. Terence thanked her and left the terminals.

Raye and Darien followed him.

Serena looked at her watch. Midnight. She knew that they would be landing soon. She sighed. A new life. Nobody to bug her about responsibility. Nobody to bug her about her past. Suddenly, the pilot's voice came on. "Buckle up, please," he said. "We will be landing in L.A. soon."

Serena buckled her seat belt and lay back in her chair, ready for the landing.

Terence, Darien, and Raye walked towards Terence's Uncle's private jet. A pilot was already waiting for them outside, even though the wind was blowing hard, and it was now pouring rain. The pilot gave a polite nod when he saw Terence. "Hello, Master Terence," he said in a stiff voice. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you," Terence said. "These two are my friends, Raye and Darien."

The pilot nodded. "Hello, Raye. Darien."

Darien and Raye smiled politely. They followed Terence up on the jet. They got settled in, and once they were comfortable, got ready for take-off. After they were buckled up and were laying back in their seats, the plane took off.

Serena sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt as the plane landed on the air strip. She got her bag form the overhead compartment and headed out the doors.

"Hope you had a nice flight, and have a good day," one of the flight attendants said, as Serena stepped off.

Serena smiled. "Thanks," she said. "You, too." Holding her bag, Serena entered the crowded airport. She was glad that she hadn't brought anything else with her. It would be hard to find a place to live. "First thing, though," she whispered to herself. "Better get rid of my father's credit card."

After a few minutes, Serena found the exit, and walked out of the airport. She looked around, then once she was sure that no one was watching her, she took out a lighter and quickly burned the credit card. "I wonder where to now?" she asked herself, once the card had completely disintegrated. She started walking down the sidewalk, hoping to find a place that was looking for help.


	9. Chapter 9 The Search & Serena's Ally

Chapter 9

It had been a while, but Darien sighed when the plane landed softly on the ground in the Los Angeles airport.

"Thank you, sir," Terence said to the pilot.

The pilot nodded and went back inside the plane.

"Where do we look now?" Raye asked. "After all, we're sure that Serena's here. But where?"

Darien shrugged. "There's three of us here. What if we split up and then end up back here, in... let's say, three hours?"

Raye nodded.

"Sounds okay," Terence said.

Darien smiled. "Good," he said. "Let's go." The group entered the airport, found the exit, then went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Serena's parents, and Sammy were worried sick about Serena. "Maybe I should phone Darien again to see if he got anything on her?" Sammy suggested.

Mrs. Tsukino nodded. "Phone," she said.

Sammy went into the other room, then quickly dialed Darien's number. He could hear his mother struggling to hold back tears in the other room. "Come on, Darien," Sammy mumbled to himself. "Answer the damn phone." There was a beep, then the answering machine went on.

"This is Darien," the familiar voice of the recording said. "Sorry, I'm not here right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Darien," Sammy said, deciding to leave a message. "This is Sammy. Have you got anything on Serena yet? We're really worried. Is she okay?" Sammy hung up and sighed. Where was Darien anyway? he thought. He sighed, then walked back into the other room.

It had been over two hours. Serena was tired of walking around. No place needed an extra hand to help. "What am I going to do?" she thought. "What am I going to do?"  
"Psst..." a voice said, from an alley.

Serena looked around, a little scared. It can't be the Negamoon, she thought, I dusted them.

"Hey you!" a voice said.

Serena decided to see who the voice belonged to and walked inside the alley. Immediately, she felt somebody grab her. "Let go!" she cried.

"Idiot!" the voice mumbled. "Joey, get over here."

Serena heard another boy come towards her. What have I gotten myself into? she asked, herself.

A few feet away, a dark haired boy heard a scream from the alley.

"Let go!" a female voice screamed. Then, a male voice screamed, "Joey, get over here."

The boy hadn't recognized the cry for help, but he had recognized the second voice. Running into the alley, he launched a kick at the guy holding Serena. It made contact with the attacker's knee and he boy crumpled. The second boy looked at the newcomer. He recognized him.

"Jordan, what the hell do you want?" the boy on the ground asked, obviously angry.

Serena took this distraction to turn a few feet away from the scene but still watched.

"Me?" the newcomer asked. "What's your problem? Grabbing an innocent girl from nowhere?"

The boy on the ground smiled. It quickly disappeared as he saw the look on Jordan's face.

"Look," Jordan said. "Just stop it. I didn't do anything this time. But I'm sick of both of you. Next time, I'll turn you in to the cops."

"Fine," the boy named Joey said. "We'll stop." Jordan didn't say anything else. He just turned on his heel and walked away.

Serena looked at the other boy on the ground and his companion. Joey helped his friend up, and they walked away from the alley. Serena ran after the other boy. "Hey Jordan! Wait!" she called.

The boy turned around to face her, the look on his face showing that he was surprised. "You?" Jordan asked, not having thought that she would follow her saviour.

Serena stopped and took minute to catch her breath. "Thanks," she said. "For stopping those boys." Serena's english was accented quite heavily but not heavily enough that the boy didn't understand what she had said to him.

"You're welcome," the boy said. "But it was nothing." He paused, then said, "You're new to this, aren't you?"

"New to what?" Serena asked.

"The streets," Jordan said. "You're new." Serena nodded in reply. "How long?" he asked.

"Just a few hours," Serena said.

Jordan smiled. "How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Father's VISA," Serena told him, smiling.

Jordan's face had a scared look on it. "You got rid of it, right?" he asked.

Serena nodded. "Burned it," she said. "I may be new, but I'm not completely stupid."

Jordan smiled. "Since you're new," he began, "Want to hang with me? I know everything about L.A. Or at least where people like us live."

"Uh, sure," Serena said, surprised by his offer.

"Come on, then," Jordan said, smiling. He started walking down the sidewalk.

Serena followed, deciding to trust the first friendly stranger she had met in L.A.

Darien sighed as he walked out of a restaurant two hours and forty-six minutes later. "Where the hell are you, Serena?" Darien asked, looking up at the sky. "Where are you?" He sighed and looked at his watch.

I'd better go back and meet them, Darien thought. Maybe one of them have news on her. I doubt it, but still, he thought. I will find you. No matter how long it takes. No matter where it you are. I will find you Serena. I will. Then Darien took off at a run to go and meet the others.

Serena was surprised when Jordan stopped in front of a broken down apartment building.

Jordan could see the surprised look on Serena's face and laughed. "It's not much," he said. "But it's home." He opened a door, letting Serena go ahead of him. He shut the door behind himself, then showed Serena to his apartment. Jordan opened the door. "It's pretty spacious," Jordan said. "But it's also not the sturdiest building. At least it's home."

Serena smiled and walked inside, following Jordan. He shut the door.

"It's a two bedroom," Jordan said. "The kitchen's pretty small, and so is the bathroom."

"Do you pay for this place?" Serena asked.

Jordan shook his head. "They were supposed to have torn it down," Jordan said. "But they never did, so a few of the homeless or runaways stay here. Make yourself at home."

Serena went to what she suspected was her room, and tossed her bag on the bed. She went back to the kitchen, where Jordan was sitting at a table. There were three other chairs.

Jordan looked out the window. The sun was setting. "Tomorrow we start your self-defense classes," Jordan said. "Living on the streets is way harder than you would suspect."

Serena nodded. "Thanks," she said. "I did not expect to have met somebody like you on my first day."

Jordan smiled. "You speak pretty good English," he said. Then, "Thanks."

Back at the airport, Raye and Terence were sitting in the coffee shop, waiting for Darien's arrival. They spotted him coming. "Darien!" Raye called.

Darien spotted them, and smiled. He jogged the few feet to their table. "Find anything?" he asked, anxiously.

Both Raye and Terence shook their heads. "Nope."

"Nada."

"Me either," Darien sighed. Then he looked at Raye. "I know you don't like to think this, but maybe your fire reading was wrong. It could be, you know."

Raye nodded. She had been guessing that herself. "I know," Raye admitted. "But it wasn't only the fire reading that told me to check out the Tokyo airport. It was my intuition. I actually felt that Serena might be there."

"Maybe she's back home," Darien suggested.

Raye nodded. "Maybe," she said, "Or maybe there's somebody else that looks exactly like Serena, and that woman made a mistake. Or maybe that woman's blind."

"We're not going to find my sister just standing around," Terence said in a loud voice.  
"Terence, calm down," Darien said. "You're not the only one that's worried about her, you know?"

Terence nodded. "We should head back to the plane," he said, trying to hold back his anger and disappointment in not finding his twin sister. "Louis is probably waiting."

The trio got up and Raye and Darien followed Terence to his uncle's private jet.

Thirty minutes later, they were in the air flying home. Darien looked out of the window. "I didn't find you," Darien said. Then after a while, he added, "Yet." He stared out the window, longingly, looking at the blue ocean down below and the clouds passing by in the sky.


	10. Chapter 10 Years Later

Chapter 10

Years have now passed. Serena is now twenty-one and her English is no longer as heavily accented as it was when she first arrived in America. Still living on the streets, Serena has become close friends with Jordan.

Serena's friends and Darien have not lost contact with the Tsukino family. In fact, they are now closer together since the disappearance of their daughter. Darien has not given up on looking for her and is still in Japan, searching and waiting for that one day where he may be able to hold Serena in his arms more . . . . . .

Serena and Jordan were walking around the streets of L.A. It was around eleven at night. Serena froze as she heard a cry.

"Let go!"

It was the same cry she had given years before. She looked at Jordan. They weren't that far away from the alley. Quickly, they ran towards it.

Joey was holding the girl by the shoulders, the other guy was looking through her purse. Quietly, Serena and Jordan walked towards Joey, his back turned to them. Serena got ready, then kicked him in the back. Jordan was ready for this. Before Joey could fall to the ground, he grabbed his wrist and twisted Joey's arm behind his back. He made Joey kneel on the ground and not letting go of his arm, put his knee into the boy's back. Serena now had the other guy by the hair. The girl was lying on the cold ground a few feet away from them.

"Now, Joey," Jordan said. "You said you would stop this last time I saw you."

Joey grimaced as Jordan pulled harder on his arm. "I will," Joey said. "I will." Jordan shook his head.

"You should have learned," Serena said, smiling. "You only have one chance." She looked at Jordan and he nodded. "Go and phone the cops," Serena instructed the girl. "Hurry."

Scared, the girl got up and ran away.

Ten minutes later, Serena and Jordan heard police sirens. Jordan lifted one of the guys and put him in a nearby dumpster.

Serena handed the other guy to him and he put him beside the other one.

Looking at Serena, Jordan asked, "Ready?"

Serena nodded.

"Let's go, then."

Serena and Jordan ran to the end of the alley, which was blocked by a chain link fence. "You know the routine," Jordan said.

Serena nodded.

Jordan got his foot ready, and gave her a boost. She grabbed near the top of the fence. Once on the top, she grabbed him by the arm and lifted him over. "This is much easier with two," Jordan said, smiling as they back to their apartment.

Serena nodded. "I can see what you mean," she said. The duo reached their apartment breathless. "We gonna do this tomorrow?" Serena asked, as they walked up the stairs.

Jordan nodded. "You know it," he said. "You know it." They entered the apartment. Serena took a shower first. Then Jordan. She couldn't believe how normal this routine was to her. She had been doing this ever since Jordan had thought she was good enough to help him. He had been robbed when he first had gone onto the streets and wanted it to stop it from happening to others. Serena had been glad to help Jordan, since he had prevented her being robbed a long time ago. Serena had almost forgotten about everything in Tokyo... almost. 

In Tokyo, Darien was over at the Tsukino's with Sammy. They were watching the news from America on satellite. A reporter was reporting something from L.A. Darien watched every evening hoping to hear something about Serena. "Another burglary happened tonight," the reporter said. "But that's not the surprising thing. The surprising thing, is that the person being burglarized was saved by a man and woman. We got an interview with the victim earlier tonight."

The television switched to show a picture of a young girl. She was clutching her bag as if it meant everything in the world to her. "These two people came out of nowhere," she said to the reporter, obviously still in shock from her attack. "One was a dark haired man, about the age of twenty-six, or twenty-seven. The other was a woman with short blonde hair. She appeared to be five or six years younger than the man, which would make her twenty-one, I didn't get that good of a look at them."

The person asking her the question said something understanding, then the TV turned back to the reporter. "We have just been told that this is not the first burglary that has been stopped by these two people," the reporter said. "This has been happening for a few years. Every time, the supposed-to-be victim was told to go and phone the police. Each person attacked described the same two people. A dark haired man about 6'5, and a woman with short blonde hair, about 5'6."

Darien switched of the TV. Serena would be twenty-one by now. She had long blonde hair, but she could have cut it. Darien looked at Sammy. It was obvious that they were both thinking the same thing.

"Go tell, Terence," Sammy said. "I won't tell my parents, though. I don't want to give them false hope."

Darien nodded and left the Tsukino household.

Terence jumped as he heard a knock. Now twenty-one, he had inherited his uncle's business. His Uncle Chris had decided to retire and had given Terence his fortune and made him the President and owner of his company. Terence got up off the couch and walked towards the door. He opened it and was not surprised to see Darien. "Hello, Darien," he said,

"Good to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too, Terence," Darien said. "But let's not be formal." Darien smiled. "I think I may have found S..."

"Serena!" Terence exclaimed, not letting Darien finish his sentence. "Great! Where? Let's go!"

"Whoa," Darien said. "I'm not sure. I think I found her. Remember, I'm not sure.

Terence nodded. "It's still a chance," Terence said. "Let's go."

Then, he turned to talk to his uncle. "Uncle Chris," Terence said. "I have to go to America."

"Fine, Terence," Uncle Chris said. "Go ahead."

Terence grabbed his leather jacket, and shut the door behind him and Darien. He took his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number of the jet phone. "Louis?" Terence said. "Get the jet ready. We'll be there soon."

"Fine, Master Terence," the pilot said. "See you soon, sir." Terence hung up and looked at Darien. "Should we get Raye?" Terence asked. "Remember when we first went to America to search for Serena?"

Darien shook his head. "I don't want to," Darien said. "We hardly know Raye anymore. I doubt we'd be able to catch her anyway."

Terence nodded, and he and Darien stepped into the limo that was waiting to drive them to the airport.


	11. Chapter 11 Unwanted Confrontation

Chapter 11

It was afternoon in L.A. when Serena woke up. She quickly put on a pair of jeans. She had grown a lot since high school and her old clothes didn't fit anymore. It had been a good thing she and Jordan had been able to get odd jobs here and there. Even without an education. "Jordan, you up yet?" she asked, stepping out of her room.

"Yeah," she heard a voice call from the room next to hers. "Hang on." A few minutes later, Jordan stepped out of his room dressed in a T-shirt, and jeans.

"Let's take a walk," Serena suggested.

"Fine," Jordan said. The duo left the apartment building together and walked outside in the sunshine.

Walking the streets of downtown L.A., Darien and Terence were passing an electronics store, when Darien heard familiar news. He and Terence stopped and looked at the TV screen. On the TV's in the windows were about ten different reporters all reporting the same thing. "Last night two people rescued a woman who was about to be robbed," one reporter said.

"Yesterday, a woman was walking down a sidewalk when she dragged into an alley and was about to be robbed, but she was saved by a dark haired man and a blonde haired woman who saved her life," another reporter said.

"The supposed-to-be victim is offering a ten thousand dollar reward to her rescuers," a black haired reporter said. "She would like to reward them for saving her life."

Terence looked at Darien. "This is the hunch you brought me to L.A. for?" he asked.

Darien nodded. "This is the hunch."

Together, they stared at the screens hoping to get more information.

Serena and Jordan were walking down a sidewalk when they heard a tv. It was coming from Timmy's Television Stores. They walked across the street to see what the TV's were saying. Once they were almost close enough to hear the screens, Serena tried to hide her embarrassment. The reporters were talking about the rescuers last night. Jordan was staring at the TV. Suddenly, Serena's body froze as she heard two familiar voices talking.  
"This is the hunch you brought me to L.A. for?"

Then a different, but familiar voice replied, "This is the hunch."

Fear flooded through Serena and she paled. Then, she grabbed Jordan's arm. "Jor, let's get out of here," she said. "But Serena," Jordan complained.

"Jor, please?" Serena asked him.

Seeing the look on Serena's face, Jordan gave in and started to walk away from the store.

"I can't believe we may have found Ser..." Terence started, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jor, let's get out of here," it said.

Darien was trying to get Terence's attention, but Terence silenced him. "Darien, sush," Terence said. "Recognize the voice?"

The person spoke again. "Jor, please?"

"That's Serena," Darien almost gasped.

Terence nodded. "I know," he said. "I know."

Darien looked to where the voice was coming from. A blonde haired woman and a tall dark haired man were just starting to walk away from the crowd in front of the store. "Ter, let's follow them," Darien said.

Terence nodded. "If it's Serena," he began, "Then we can talk to her and try to straighten things out."

Darien was about to walk away, but he heard his cell phone ring. He answered it. It was Raye. "Raye, hi," Darien said.

"Thanks for letting me come with you," she said, sarcastically. The anger she felt showing in her voice as she spoke.

"Raye," Darien began. "We didn't want you to find out. I just saw the news on TV and didn't want to give anyone false hope. Look, I have to go now. We may have found her here. See ya." Darien hung up on Raye (who was still steamed that Darien hadn't even phoned to take her to America with him).

Terence looked at Darien. "She's not too steamed at us, is she?" he asked.

Darien shook his head. "Nah," he lied. "Now let's go." He put his cell phone in his pocket and went to go and find the couple.

Serena and Jordan were nearing there apartment when Jordan turned to Serena. "Why did you want to leave?" he asked.

"I saw someone from my past," was all Serena said. "Someone I don't want to see again."

Jordan nodded. Obviously, he understood. "I know how that is," Jordan commented. "I'm gonna go out and get us some food. Bye, Serena." Jordan walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Serena sighed, and sat down on the couch. Tears started running down her cheeks as she remembered her life back home in Japan. She stood up and walked outside to where the pay phone was. She had made a decision.

Darien and Terence were walking around the streets. "We had to lose her," Terence mumbled. "I could probably get us a good enough room with the money I have."

Darien sighed. He had found Serena, then lost her. He shook his head in despair.

"Can you get us two rooms at a hotel?" Darien asked. "We'll keep searching tomorrow."

Terence nodded, and together they walked to the nearest hotel.

Sammy was sitting on the couch watching tv. He was wondering about Darien and if he had found his sister yet. He jumped when the phone rang. He ran to the phone, hoping it was good news. "Hello?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy?" a voice that was not really familiar asked.

"Who is this?" Sammy asked. He couldn't place the voice. "How do you know my name?"

The girl on the phone laughed. "You always were weird. I can't believe you don't recognize my voice," the girl said. "It's me! Serena."

"Whoever this is, get lost!" Sammy yelled angrily into the phone. "It's not funny!"

"Sammy," the voice said softly. "It really is me. Your sister. Serena."

"Serena," Sammy said. "If it's really you, how old are you?"

The voice laughed. "Twenty-one, stupid," Serena laughed into the phone. Her voice softened. "Is mom or dad home?" she asked.

"No," Sammy replied, still slightly shocked that his sister had actually called home after so many years. "They're still worried about you, though. I'm guessing you're okay?"

"Yeah," Serena said. "Look, tell mom and dad that I'm okay. I have to get going. See ya."  
"Serena, don't hang u..." Sammy began, but stopped when he heard the click of the other phone hanging up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Not from sorrow, but from joy. Serena was alive! She was okay!

Serena sighed and hung up the phone. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Happy?" a voice asked. She turned around to face Jordan and nodded.

"I phoned my brother," Serena said. "I haven't spoken to him for so long." Jordan nodded.

"I know how that is," he said. Then, "Can you take this bag?"

Serena took the bag from Jordan's arms, and helped him carry it into their apartment.

"If you don't mind me asking," Jordan said. "Who was it that you saw?"

"I do mind, Jordan," Serena said, sharply.

Jordan was taken aback by Serena's angry tone. "Hey," he said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry."

Serena sighed, and looked outside. She was surprised to see the sun setting. "I guess we should eat, then get ready to go out, huh?" Serena said.

Jordan nodded, and started taking the food out of the bags. He put them in the fridge (even though it barely worked). He took out some meat, and bread, and quickly made two sandwiches. He passed one to Serena. She thanked him and ate it.

Twenty minutes later, Jordan and Serena were outside the apartment building.

"Where should we go tonight?" Serena asked. Jordan shrugged. It was dark already, but they had no trouble seeing because the moon was full. Serena gazed across the street. She froze as she recognized two familiar figures.

Terence and Darien! Don't let them see me, she thought, panicking inside.

"Jor, let's g..." Serena started but was interrupted by a, "Hey!"

Serena turned her head to look at the other sidewalk and was surprised to see that she no longer saw Terence or Darien. Suddenly, she felt Jordan grab her arm."Come on," he said to her. "Duty calls." He started running across the street.

Serena ran after him. She caught up with Jordan, and then passed him. Please let both of them be okay, Serena prayed. If it wasn't for me they wouldn't even be here. Please let them be okay.

Jordan had caught up with Serena. They stopped running and quietly started walking towards the alley.

Serena looked at Jordan and nodded. She looked into the alley and almost cried.

A man who looked about eighteen had Darien on his knees. A knife was to Darien's neck. Terence was being told to hand over all his money.

"Now," the other one ordered.

Serena and Jordan walked quietly into the alley, their figures hidden by the shadows.

Darien grunted as the man with the knife pulled harder on his hair.

Quickly, Serena kicked the man who had Darien. The knife fell and the man let go of Darien. Meanwhile, Jordan overpowered the man who held a gun on Terence. Serena twisted the man's arm, and put her foot on the back of the guy's head forcing him to lay down. "Call the cops," Serena said.

"Terence," Darien said. "Go and call the cops. I'll stay here and help."

"There's nothing you can do, buddy," Jordan said, as he dragged his man towards a fire escape.

"There's some kind of cord over there, Jor," Serena said.

"Thanks, Serena," Jordan said.

Darien's eyes widened, knowing that he had recognized the female voice. "Serena," he said, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Serena ignored him.

"Buddy, if you want to help get that cord, okay?" Jordan said. "Serena, bring that guy over here."

Serena nodded, and pulled the man that she held up to his feet, then forced him over to where Jordan was. Darien handed them some kind of cord that had been lying in the shadows. Jordan grabbed it and with Serena's help, tied the partners in crime together.

Suddenly, Terence came running into the alley. "The cops are on their way," he said.

"Good," Jordan said. Then to Serena, "Let's go."

Serena nodded, and started running towards the back end of the alley.

"Serena!" Darien cried, but she ignored him and kept running with Jordan. She jumped over a garbage can that had been knocked over. Darien was surprised by her agility. "Ter, we can't wait for the police to get here," Darien said. "We found her. Let's not lose her again."

Terence nodded and followed Darien who was running after them at high speed.

Serena and Terence stopped in an alley that was near their apartment. "One of those guys recognized your name," Jordan said. "Were those the people who you never wanted to see and brought back your memories?"

Serena was surprised that Jordan knew that memories had been brought back of her past. Serena nodded. "That was Darien, my old boyfriend, and Terence, my twin brother," she said.

"Oh," Jordan said. He looked down the street, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Maybe we should get going," he said.

"Why?" Serena asked.

Jordan motioned to the two figures running up the street.

Serena sighed, and held back tears. Quickly, before Jordan could see them, she wiped them away. "No," Serena said, trying to steady her voice. "I'm going to talk to them once and for all."

About three minutes later, Darien and Terence were near Serena and Jordan.

Jordan had his arms crossed over his chest, protectively.

"Serena," Terence said, tears of joy running down his cheeks. "Serena."

Serena held back her own tears. She didn't want to cry. Not now. Not in front of them.

"I think you own us some sort of explanation," Darien said, his voice deeper than she remembered.

Serena shook her head. "I don't owe you anything, Darien," Serena said, remembering how he had hurt her.

Jordan put his hand on Serena's arm. "Serena," Jordan said. "He wants to know why you ran away. You don't have to answer him. Just look inside yourself and see what you want to do."

Serena closed her eyes, and remembered all the happy times she and Darien had had. Both on the Moon and back in Japan. She knew that she owed him the truth. Especially after all that they been through together. "Darien, you know why," Serena sighed. "You know why."

Darien nodded. He knew that what he had said must have stung Serena. "I didn't mean what I said, Serena," Darien said. Tears were now going down his cheeks. "I really didn't."

Suddenly, Terence's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Raye," Terence said, surprised. "What's up?"

"They're back," was all she said. "You can fly back to America tomorrow. Right now, we need Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Mask."

"We'll bring somebody new, too," Terence said. "See ya soon." He looked at Darien and Serena. "They're back," Terence said, hoping that Serena would understand his coded message.

Serena's mouth opened in surprise.

"Let's get going," Darien said. He looked at Serena. "You coming?"

Serena shook her head.

"Stubborn," Terence muttered. He and Darien turned and ran towards the farthest alley, where they quickly hid inside. A light flashed.

Jordan shielded his eyes. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Serena shrugged. "I don't know," she lied.

Jordan nodded. "Let's get going," he said.

"I'll catch up with ya later," Serena said, making up her mind. "I have something take care of."

Jordan nodded, and started walking in the opposite direction that Terence and Darien had.

Serena started walking towards the alley. Once in the alley, she sighed. "I have to," was all she said, as she reached into her sub-space pocket and took out her long-ago locket. She held it up, and quietly whispered, "Moon Prisim Power!" Energy beams surrounded Serena, and in a few minutes Sailor Moon was standing there. She took her communicator out, and pressed the "battle" button. A light flashed and once it disappeared, no one was in the alley.


	12. Chapter 12 Like Old Times?

Chapter 12

Back in Japan, the Scouts were having a really hard time fighting against the monster. Sailor Sun and Tuxedo Mask had just shown up. Sherisa was there helping, too.  
"Sun Fireball Blast!" Sailor Sun cried.

The attack flew at the monster. It stumbled and fell, then quickly, got back up again.

"Damn," Mars muttered. "How the hell are we going to beat this thing?" She got ready for her attack, but before she could say anything, she heard a familiar voice.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Everyone turned, open-mouthed. Standing on the roof of a building was Sailor Moon.

"Don't just stand there," Sailor Moon said. "Hurry up, and beat the crap out of this thing."

Mars nodded, and got her hands ready for her attack again. "Mars Fires Glow!"

"Mercury Waters Burn!"

"Jupiter Oaks Ablaze!"

"Sun Fireball Blast!"

"Venus Hearts Afire!"

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The force of the joined attacks were enough to destroy the monster. They hit the monster. It crumpled, then turned into dust, it's jewel falling to the ground. Everyone turned to Sailor Moon. She looked a whole lot different. Now with short hair, taller, and not as weak as she once used to be.

"Sailor Moon?" Mars asked, in disbelief. "Is... is that you?"

"Of course," was all Sailor Moon said. "Nice seeing you guys again. I have to get going." Sailor Moon turned to leave but before she could leave, Venus jumped up onto the roof and grabbed her arm.

Sailor Moon shrugged it off.

Sailor V crossed her arms in front of her, not understanding why her old friend was being so cold to her. "Why did you run away?" she asked in her soft Mina-voice.

"I don't owe you an explanation," Sailor Moon said, coldly.

"Yes you do," Mars said, who was now standing a few feet away. "You owe us a lot more, too."

"I don't have time right now," she said, angrily.

Mars grabbed her arm. Sailor Moon tried to shake it off, but couldn't. She was surprised by Mars' strength. "Mars, let go," Sailor Moon ordered.

Mars shook her head. "Not until you give us a proper explanation," Mars said, "Do you know that Reenie has been sick in the future all this time while you've been gone?"

Sailor Moon's face turned pale with worry. "No!" she cried, concern about her future daughter written all over her face. "Is she okay?"

Mars shrugged. "She's not dead," Mars told her, coldly. Then added, "yet."

Sailor Moon flinched at the harsh words. She took out her communicator. She was about to press a button when it started beeping and the face of Sailor Pluto appeared on the screen.

"Sailor Moon," Pluto said, icily. "Nice to see you. Small Lady is doing much better now that you are back."

"Is she okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She is better," was all Pluto responded. "She is better."

Sailor Moon smiled. "Why did she get sick?" she asked.

Pluto shrugged. "I do not know," Pluto replied. "Years ago, Small Lady got sick. She has not gotten better until now."

Sailor Moon frowned. "How could she have been sick for so long?" Sailor Moon asked.

Pluto shrugged. "We do not know," Pluto replied. "She was in her room at the time. The attack on Crystal Tokyo had disappeared out of nowhere. An hour or so later, she was with the Scouts and then she just fell to the ground. Her face became all white and pale. Mars carried her to bed."

"Pluto," Sailor Moon said. "I must go to America to straighten some things out. Please tell me whether or not Reenie gets worse or better."

Pluto nodded, and her picture disappeared. Sailor Moon turned to the Scouts. "I'm going back to America to talk things out with Jordan," Sailor Moon said to them. "I'll come back. Don't worry."

The Scouts were surprised by Jordan's name. Jupiter's and Mars's eyes were raised in question. "See you in a few days," Sailor Moon said.

Mars let go of her grasp on Sailor Moon's arm.

Sailor Moon turned and left.

"I hope she comes back," Jupiter said, not trusting Sailor Moon anymore.

"Don't worry, she will," Mars said, staring at the sky. "She will."


	13. Chapter 13 Terence's Guardian, Darien's ...

Chapter 13

Sailor Moon looked around in the alley. She sighed when she saw no one, turned back into Serena, walked out of the alley, and started looking for Jordan. She sighed when she spotted him walking in front of their apartment. It was obvious that he had been waiting for her. "Jordan!" she called.

Jordan turned his head at the surprised voice. "Serena!" he cried. "Where have you been?"

Serena smiled. There was no way she was going to tell him the truth. He was the only person she knew that didn't have any connections to her past life, back on the Moon. "I had to check up on something," was all Serena said, not really telling the truth, but not really lying either.

Jordan nodded. "Well, now that you're back, we should head inside and..."

Serena shook her head. She knew that tears would start going down her cheeks. She had only known Jordan for a short time, yet she couldn't bear to just leave him. "Jordan," Serena began, holding back tears that threatened to fall, "I have to get home. Something's come up. I just have to go."

Jordan nodded. He bit his lip. I should have known that when she started talking to those two, she would have wanted to leave, Jordan thought. "I understand," Jordan said, trying not to show any of the emotions he was feeling.

"Jordan," Serena said. "There's something else I wanted to say."

Jordan stared at her. Stared straight at her blue eyes.

"I was wondering if you would like to come back to Japan with me?" she asked.

Jordan was surprised at this, and it showed on his face.

"Ja... Japan?" he asked.

Serena nodded. "Please," she begged. "My brother has enough money to send both, you and me back."

Jordan sighed. "Serena, I can't," he told her. "My place is here. . . to protect the innocent from getting harmed."

Serena sighed, but nodded. She couldn't say that she didn't understand. She knew all too well what it felt like. "I understand," Serena told him, truthfully. "I know how you feel."

Jordan cocked his head. He knew there was something about Serena that she hadn't told him. Now that she was leaving, he wanted to know what it was. "Serena?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, her voice filled with sadness.

"You've been keeping something from me all these year- don't say you haven't. I know you have been," Jordan said. "I would just like to know what you have been keeping from me. Please. You know you can trust me."

Serena sighed. Luna would kill her if she told Jordan. But Jordan had helped her back then. He had helped her survive all these years.

"Come with me," Serena told Jordan. "There is something that I've been keeping from you."

Jordan's ears perked up and his eyes widened. He had been right!

Serena led him to an alley that was a few buildings down. She looked around and so no one other than her and Jordan. She took a deep breath and said, "I didn't want to tell you, because this is the reason why I ran away. I'm a Sailor Scout." She hid her smile when she saw the confused expression on Jordan's face. "Jordan, Sailor Scouts are real superheros back in Japan. We fight an evil force called the Negamoon." Serena told him everything. She didn't hold anything back. Not about the Moon Kingdom. Not about Terence being her brother from back then. Not about her duties as Sailor Moon. Not about the other Scouts. She told him everything.

When Serena finished explaining everything, Jordan put his hand to his head. She has to be nuts, he thought. Seeing those two must have drove her off the edge. But she acted completely sane when they were here. Is it possible what's she's saying the truth? How could it be?

Serena broke into his thoughts. "I'm not nuts," she said, seeing the expression on his face. "Everything I just said is the truth. Every detail."

Jordan looked at the girl he thought he had known. Could it be possible that a world existed before? Could there have been kingdoms on the other planets? Was it possible?

"Jordan, you must believe me," Serena cried.

"I can't," Jordan said. "It's just too far out."

Serena sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Hey!" he cried out, but made no move to get free. Jordan heard her mumble a few words, then he saw beams of light surround them. He closed his eyes, not sure what was happening.

When Jordan opened his eyes, he was starring around. Everywhere where he looked there was destruction. Everything was destroyed. Not a single thing was left standing. "Where the hell are we?"

"Where do you think? My home. My old home, I mean."

Jordan looked up at the sky and almost fell back. He was staring up at the Earth! "It's not possible!"

Serena nodded. "It's possible," she told him. "Now do you believe? Now do you believe everything I said?"

Jordan nodded, his mouth open. "I believe," he said. "I believe." Suddenly, he fell to his knees, holding his head.

"Jordan!" Serena cried. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"He will be okay," a voice said.

"Queen Serenity," Serena said. She lifted her head up and looked at the tiny figure floating in the air ten feet away. "Mother, why is he acting like this?" Serena asked, worried about her friend.

"He is remembering," Queen Serenity replied.

"But he is not from the Moon Kingdom," Serena said. "I remember everything clearly. He is not from out home."

"No, he is not," Queen Serenity admitted. "But remember, there were other kingdoms back them."

"But Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus have already been found," Serena said.

Queen Serenity nodded.

"You were not the only one that had guardians back then, my daughter," Queen Serenity said. "Your brother, Prince Terence of the Sun had guardians, also."

"You mean, Jordan has been a guardian all this time?" Serena asked.

Her mother nodded. "He is the selected one from Earth who was chosen to go and protect your brother," Serenity informed her daughter. "He is Jordan, Prince of Earth."

Serena's eyes widened in surprise. "He's Darien's brother?" Serena asked.

Queen Serenity nodded. "He is," she said. "Darien had other brothers, but they were killed in the war against Beryl. Jordan was sent to the future along with Prince Terence. He was Terence's only guardian that followed. Jordan was selected because he was the best fighter, with or without powers or weapons."

Serena shielded her eyes as a blast of light covered Jordan.

Five minutes later, the light had disappeared and so had Queen Serenity.

Jordan spotted Serena first. He smiled and went down on one knee. "Princess Serenity," Jordan said, his voice soft. "I remember everything."

Serena smiled, trying to hold back tears. She had so wanted to meet somebody that had nothing to do with her past. Jordan stood up. He was dressed all in a dark (almost black) navy blue suit. A sword hung at his side. "I guess now I must go back with you," Jordan told her with a grin.

"Let's get going," Serena said, smiling. She held her broach and mumbled a few words. Beams of light surrounded them. A few minutes later, the light had disappeared and so had Jordan and Serena.

Everyone was waiting for the arrival of Serena at Raye's mansion. Lita looked at her watch. "It's really late," she said. "Maybe she decided to stay there."

Raye shook her head. "She wouldn't have," Raye said. "Back then, maybe. But she knows about Reenie now."

"I have to side with Lita on this one," Amy said. "As long as she doesn't get killed, then Reenie will stay alive. Sick or not sick. Serena may have decided to stay in America."

Raye sighed. She trusted Serena's word.

Back in the past I would have been the one with doubts about Serena, not the others, Raye thought. The others would have trusted her word. Now it's the other way around. Things have definitely changed since Serena ran away. Raye's thoughts were interrupted by Mina.

"Raye," Mina began, "You know that she will do whatever she feels like."

Raye took a deep breath before speaking. She had to control her anger. "That was before, Mina," Raye argued. "She's not so irresponsible now."

Nobody said anything. After a few minutes, Darien spoke, "I have to believe Raye. She's more responsible than she look- What the hell was that?"

A light had flashed from the kitchen. Raye looked at Terence, a question in her eyes. Terence nodded and smiled, knowing what Raye was asking him. There was only one person who that could be. The group headed into the kitchen.

The light disappeared. Jordan and Serena looked at their new surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked, not recognizing anything. Serena had wanted to be transported to Raye's home. That was where the group was supposed to be. "This can't be Raye's home," Serena said.

"It could be, Serena," Jordan said, now dressed normally.

Serena shook her head. "Raye lived near the Cherry Hill Temple. This kitchen is big enough to be _the _temple," the blonde said.

"You never kno..." Jordan started but was interrupted by voices saying all at once, "Serena!" and "Who's that?" and "What's he doing here?" and "I knew you would come" and "I'm so glad you've decided to come back home."

Serena hid her laughter. "Hold on a sec, guys," Serena said, laughing. "Speak one at a time. First of all, this is Jordan. He helped me back in America. You'll have to sit down when I tell you why he's hear."

As quickly as she could, Raye herded everyone into the living room and they all found places to sit down.

"First of all," Serena said. "I want everyone to know that Jordan knows everything." A chorus of "How could you?"s followed up. Serena held up her hands to quiet everyone. "Hang on," Serena said. "He knew that there was something that I was keeping from him and I knew that I could trust him. He didn't believe me at first. That was when I teleported us to the Moon." Another chorus of "How could you?"s and "Are you nuts?"

Jordan was getting annoyed. He put two of his fingers to his mouth and blew hard. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. "Let her finish," he said, and sat back down.

"Anyways," Serena continued, "On the moon, my mother, Queen Serenity, appeared before me. Jordan was on his knees, holding his head. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him and I asked my mother. She explained to me that Jordan is Terence's guardian from the EarLet me finish, Terence. As I was saying, Queen Serenity explained to me that Jordan was one of Darien's younger brothers, who was sent to the Sun to protect Terence. He was the best fighter out of all of Darien's brothers, with or without weapons. He was the only one of Terence's guardians that was sent to Earth."

Terence looked across the room at Jordan. "So you're really one of my guardians?" Terence asked.

"I am," Jordan said.

Raye looked at Jordan, then at Terence, then back to Jordan. She walked over to Terence and whispered something in his ear. Terence whispered something back.

"Raye," Serena said. "Now there's something I have to ask you."

"What is it?" Raye asked, looking at her blonde friend.

"How the hell do you afford such a huge house?" Serena asked.

Everyone laughed.

"The Negamoon hasn't bugged us for a long time, Serena," Raye replied.

"Serena," Darien said, "You must know that I didn't mean a thing I said back then. Please. I was just angry, and mad."

Serena bit her bottom lip. She knew that he was telling the truth. With tears running down her cheeks, she ran towards Darien and threw herself into his arms. Darien smiled as he wrapped his loving arms around her.

Raye coughed.

Serena and Darien, their faces a bright pink, turned to face the group.

"Now that that's over and done with," Raye said, back to her old attitude. "We should figure out a place where Jordan should stay."

"Ms. Hino," Jordan said. "I ca..."

"Jordan, you can stay at my place," Terence said. "It's big enough."

"Thank you," Jordan said.  
"Raye, we should get going," Darien said, "We have to go find Sammy, and his parents." Everyone got up and headed towards the doors. The group left, and Raye shut the door behind them a little overwhelmed by everything that had happened.


	14. Chapter 14 Home

Chapter 14

Serena stayed on the back of Darien's motorcycle very quietly. She was wondering how her parents would react to her being home. Would they be mad? Angry? Sad? Happy? Surprised? She was surprised when the bike stopped. She looked to her left and smiled as she saw the old, familiar house.

"We're here," Darien said.

Serena nodded.

After all this time, she thought. I am going to see my family again.

Together they headed up the walk.

Sammy got up from the couch surprised by the knocking sound. It continued even as he neared the door. "Hang on," Sammy mumbled. He opened the door and was surprised to see Darien with a blonde-haired woman beside him. He was even more surprised when the blonde woman said, "Sammy? Is that you?"

The teenager smiled. It was her! "Serena!" he cried. He wrapped his arms around her.

Serena smiled. "Glad to see you," Serena said, surprised by his strength. "You've changed," she said looking at her brother, who was now over six feet, had dirty blonde hair and was more muscular.

Sammy let go and looked at his sister. After a while, he said, "So have you. Come on in."

Darien entered and Serena behind him, shutting the door. "Mom! Dad!" Sammy called up the stairs. "Visitor!"

"Who is it?" a tired voice asked.

"Come on down!" Sammy yelled back. Serena stood beside Darien, holding his hand. What would her parents think? Would they be happy? Would they be mad? Would they give her a joyous reunion?

Her attention drifted back to the voices upstairs. She looked at the stairs and almost gasped when she saw the people coming down the stairs. Her father had a lot of gray hair and her mother's eyes were all puffy and red. When they were near the bottom of the stairs, they seemed to notice that they had a visitor.

"Hello," Mr. Tsukino said to Serena. "Hello, Darien. How are you both?"

Serena's gaze drifted to the floor as a realization swept over her. They don't recognize me.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino," Darien replied. "Fine, thank you." He gently nudged Serena.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino," Serena said.

Mrs. Tsukino's eyes widened in recognition. She knew that voice! "Oh my god!" Mrs. Tuskino cried out loud. "It can't be! Serena!"

Mr. Tsukino's eyes widened as he placed the voice. Of course! "Serena!" he said.

Tears filled Serena's eyes as her parents hugged her. They weren't mad! Her parents let go. "Darien, you found her!" Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed.

Darien smiled. How long had it been since he had seen Serena's parents happy? "I must be going," Darien said. "I'll see you soon, Serena. Tomorrow at Terence's."

Serena nodded, and Darien walked out of the house. When the door clicked shut, Serena remembered the awful reason why she had run away in the first place. She shook the ugly thought out of her head. She was home.


	15. Chapter 15 Some Things Never Change

Chapter 15

Terence and Jordan were already in Terence's limo. They were halfway home, when Terence pressed a button. A piece of glass blocked their view of the driver. "Tony can't hear us this way," Terence explained. "Now, first of all, let me thank you for taking care of Serena."

Jordan nodded.

"Second," Terence continued, "I hope you do know that you are now considered a friend, and not just a guardian."

Jordan nodded, but still said nothing. He wasn't sure whether to speak or not speak in front of this billionaire. Suddenly, a noise almost like that of a buzzer started ringing.

Terence sighed. "Not again." He rapped on the black glass. Almost immediately, the car pulled over and stopped. "We'll be right back," he told Tony, the driver. Then, he and Jordan got out of the limo and walked over to a nearby alley. In the alley, Terence quickly transformed into the Sailor Scout of the Sun. Jordan transformed, too. Then together, they ran towards the battle scene.

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were already fighting a monster, by the time that they appeared.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Sun cried to his sister.

Sailor Moon turned his way, and ran over to him. She knew exactly what he wanted to do. They had done it before. In the old days. She nodded and took hold of his crystal. Light engulfed her and then a few minutes later, Sailor S was standing there.

Jordan was surprised by this. "How?" he wanted to know, but was interrupted by a scream from the battle and their direction immediately flew towards the battle. Jordan gasped when he saw Mars lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving. Sailor S spotted this and her face turned white.

"No!" she cried. "She can't be!"

Jordan saw the look on Serena's face and faced the monster. "You're gonna pay, buddy!" Jordan yelled, pissed off because the monster had hurt Serena's friend. He took out his sword. It had a green crystal at the bottom of it. Here goes nothing, Jordan thought. He jumped towards the monster, and dug his sword into the creature.  
It roared in pain and tried to swat at Jordan. The monster appeared to shrink as he tried to get the sword out of him. He succeeded, but only when he was the same height as Darien and everyone else. The monster looked at everyone. He eyed Jordan with hatred.

"You!" it yelled. It started to talk towards Jordan, but then screamed in pain when a fireball hit it. He looked to where his enemies had struck him. He had a hole in his shoulder that gray blood was coming out of and he was now burnt.

The monster saw Sailor Sun and Sailor S began to form again. He yelled and let out a blast of dark energy. The dark energy flew towards the 2 Scouts.

Jordan cried out, "Nooooooooo!" and ran towards the two. He pushed them to the ground and screamed out in pain as the energy hit him. He crumbled to the ground. Tears were streaming from Sailor S's eyes.

"Noooo!" she cried. "Not Jordan!"

She eyed the monster with more hatred than ever. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed at it. "I HATE YOU!" She began to transform back into Sailor Moon, then Serena, than Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity took out her scepter and looked at the monster, the symbol of the Moon was glowing brightly on her forehead. "You hurt - possibly - killed my friends!" she yelled at the monster. "Mooooooooooon Scepter... Elimination!" A blast shot out from the scepter and hit the monster.

It screamed out in pain as the blast hit it, then turned into dust.

Princess Serenity looked at her brother, who was knelt over Jordan. "Is he okay?" she asked.

Sailor Sun nodded. "He's okay for somebody who just got shot with such a huge blast of dark energy," he replied.

Princess Serenity nodded, and ran over to Sailor Mars. She took her friend's head in her arms. "Mars," she whispered. "Mars, are you okay?" Mars groaned, and sat up.

"Leave me alone," Mars mumbled. "I'm perfectly fine." She stood up and stumbled.

"You are not perfectly fine," Princess Serenity scolded. "You're hurt. It's more then obvious."

Mars shook her head. "I'm fine," she argued. "Now leave me alone!"

Princess Serenity sighed. Oh well, she thought, I'm not in the mood to argue.

Jordan was already sitting up. "Are you and Terence okay?" he asked, wincing.

Princess Serenity nodded. "We are," she told him. Then she looked around, "Is everyone else okay?"

Everyone nodded in reply. She was surprised by a buzzing sound. She pulled out her communicator and was surprised to see the face of Sailor Pluto. "Pluto!" she exclaimed.

"Princess Serenity," Pluto said. "Thank you for staying in Japan. I have more important news than just that, however."

"What?" Serenity asked.

"You are needed here in the future," Pluto said.

"Just me?" Princess Serenity asked.

Pluto shook her head. "Everyone who can come is needed," Pluto said. "We are being attacked by a fierce force. We have never been attacked like this before."

Princess Serenity nodded. "Open the gates of time, Pluto," the princess informed the Guardian of Time and Space.

Pluto nodded and the screen on Serena's communicator turned black.

"We're going to the future," Princess Serenity said to everyone.

Jordan and Terence looked at her, confused.

Serena sighed. She had forgotten that Terence had not been here as long as they had been. "In the future I am the queen of the Earth," Serena explained. "I am married to Darien. I have a daughter. The future contacts us whenever they need help. Now is one of those times. We can spare no one. Everyone is needed to go." Serena quickly transformed back into Sailor Moon.

A portal opened up a few minutes later. Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter stepped in first, followed by Sailor Mars, Sun, and Jordan. The last to enter were Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. They were surprised when they stepped onto a crystal ground. Sailor Moon looked around and recognized the surrounding area as a room of the Crystal Palace, home of Reenie (Small Lady), Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and the Scouts (young and old).

"Thank you for coming," a familiar voice said. It was quickly followed by, "Serena!"

Sailor Moon almost fell over, because of Reenie (now fourteen) who had come rushing at her. "Hi, Reenie," Sailor Moon said. She hugged the young princess, then looked up at her future self. Sailor Moon was shocked by how her future self looked.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at Sailor Moon and smiled. "I appreciate your coming," she said.

Sailor Moon nodded. What was she supposed to say to the Queen of the Earth?   
"Sailor Scouts," King Endymion said in his deep, rich voice. "We need to get your forces ready for the attack."   
"I thought you were already being attacked," Sailor Moon said.

King Endymion nodded. "We were, but the forces retreated," he said. "We had contacted you, hoping that you would be here before it ended."

Sailor Moon nodded.  
"Sailor Moon, may I have a talk with you?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

Sailor Moon nodded. I wonder what the future queen of the Earth wants to talk to me about? Salior Moon wondered and followed the queen out of the room.

Neo-Queen Serenity led Sailor Moon to a balcony. "I know you are scared to fight in this battle," Neo-Queen Serenity said, breaking the silence.

Sailor Moon stayed silent.

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed. She should have remembered how stubborn her past self was. "Sailor Moon, Serena," Neo-Queen Serenity said, "You don't want to say anything to me. I know. You may forget that I, too, was once you. I know what you are feeling now."

Damn, Sailor Moon thought. I can't say anything to her, and I can't not say anything to her. What the hell am I going to do?

"Neo-Queen Serenity," Sailor Moon began looking out at the garden, "I know what I have to do. The thing is, I don't want to. I don't want to be Sailor Moon. We just fought a battle a few minutes ago. Mars and Jordan were hurt. What if it happens to me? I never worried about these things when I was in America, but now that I'm back being Sailor Moon and all, all of my old worries are coming back to me. In a way, I want to prove that I'm more responsible, more mature, more grown-up. I mean, I'm twenty-one years old! But in another way, I want to run for cover, throw away all my responsibility. I want to be childish and forget about being mature."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. She remembered feeling like that so many times when she had been younger. "Sailor Moon," Neo-Queen Serenity began, "That feeling. . . the one where you want to be young again and stop being Sailor Moon? That feeling will never go away. Never. You just have to remind yourself about Reenie and everything else in the future. Remember your mother. Both that, and me, Neo-Queen Serenity."

Sailor Moon smiled. She couldn't believe that she would become so wise and smart.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked towards her past self, and asked, "Ready to go back there?"

Sailor Moon nodded, and together past and present walked towards the group. 

Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity were about to open the doors to the room, when they were interrupted by a, "Neo-Queen Serenity." Sailor Moon jumped at hearing the voice.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned around. "Hello, Terence," she said.

Terence's future self was about 6'11, had a deeper voice, and was definitely cuter than his past self. "The past has come to the future," Terence said, noticing Sailor Moon.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "We shall not be able to defeat Nemesis without their help." Then, looking at Sailor Moon, she said, "Come with me."

Sailor Moon nodded, and followed Neo-Queen Serenity as she opened the doors to the room.


	16. Chapter 16 30th Century Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 16

Everyone turned to look as the doors opened. Neo-Queen Serenity entered, followed by Sailor Moon, who was followed by King Terence. It was obvious that the other Scouts (the ones from the past) were surprised at seeing their future daughters. Sailor Moon wasn't surprised to see Reenie, however she was surprised to see a small figure beside her. Actually, not beside her, more like, behind her. Neo-Queen Serenity saw where Sailor Moon's was looking. "Kara," Neo-Queen Serenity called. "Come here." The figure looked up at Reenie, as if afraid of the newcomers.  
"Come on, Kara," Reenie said. Reenie walked towards her mother and Sailor Moon with the little girl. "Sailor Moon," Reenie said, "This is my little sister, Princess Kara."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that she had one daughter, but two! Princess Kara looked like a younger version of Princess Serenity. She had the same hairstyle, same colour of hair, and same big, blue eyes.  
"Hi, Princess Kara," Sailor Moon said, bending down to the little girl's height. She was about eight or nine. Reenie pried the little girl off her leg and kneed her lightly.   
"Hello," Princess Kara said in a voice that was barely audible.

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, and shook her head as if trying to hold back a laugh. "It's okay, Kara," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "This is Sailor Moon."

Kara looked up at her mother. "The one in the stories?" she asked.

Her mother smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Kara," Neo-Queen Serenity replied, "The one in the stories."

Kara looked up at Sailor Moon and smiled. She ran towards her and hugged the one she had heard so much about.

Sailor Moon smiled and picked up the child in her arms. "Hello, Princess Kara," Sailor Moon said to the child in her arms. It was scary how much they resembled each other. OSM (older Sailor Mercury) looked at Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"My queen," she said, "They are coming."

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her dear friend, then back at everyone else. "Get the shields up," Neo-Queen Serenity commanded. "Everyone else, get ready. This is the big one. We need everything and everyone. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go," she said. Looking at Reenie, she said, "Take care of your sister for me."

Reenie nodded.

Sailor Moon put Kara down and ran out of the room along with the others. Reenie and Kara were left staring at their retreating backs.

In the second floor halls, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Terence, and King Endymion stopped. They looked at each other and smiled. "Like old times," Terence said. Everyone nodded and smiled.

Neo-Queen Serenity took Terence's hand and quickly they transformed into Sailor S and Sailor Sun. Meanwhile, King Endymion transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He smiled. "Definitely like old times," he said, and together the trio ran outside to join the others.

The Older Sailors, Younger Sailors, and Sailor Moon ran outside. The Sailor Scouts from the past stopped short when they saw all the battle ships, and all the attack forces. OSJ turned to them.

"Move! Move!" she yelled, as she ran to her area. All the Scouts went to their separate areas.  
"Jupiter Lightening Sheets!"  
"Jupiter Lightening Bolts!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"  
The three Scouts joined their attacks together. They hurled them again and again and again. They cheered when they saw some of the battle ships being destroyed.

"Mercury Water Waves!"  
"Mercury Whirpool!"  
"Shinning Aqua Illusion!"  
The three Mercurys joined their attacks. They saw two battle ships go down. They tried again and again and again.

"Mars Spit Fire!"  
"Mars Fires Burn!"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
The three joined attacks destroyed a battle ship. The three Sailor Mars tried again and again.

"Joint Hearts!  
"Destroying Love!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
The three Scouts watched in triumph as a battle ship crashed. Again they tried their attacks.

Sailor Moon and Sailor M (Terence had used his sister's help and transformed into Sailor M) smiled and looked at each other. They held hands and stayed still as a white light engulfed them. The light grew. And grew. And grew. It started to engulf some of the ships. The ships tried to back up, but their path of retreat was blocked by other ships behind them. One by one the ships were destroyed. Sailor Moon and Sailor M let their hands go, tired from the effort. There was only one ship left standing in front of them. The ship took aim and fired a shot. Sailor M cried out to his sister (who was now about ten feet away), "Watch out!"

Sailor Moon looked up too late to block the attack. The shot of dark energy flew towards her. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Instead she heard, "Sun Stone Eliminate!" The attack flew towards the blast of dark energy, and destroyed it. Sailor Moon and Sailor M looked to where the voices had come. They were surprised when they saw two older figures dressed as Sailor S and Sailor Sun. Sailor Moon recognized who they were immediately. It took Sailor M a bit longer, but he figured it out.  
"Queen Serenity! King Terence!" they called out in unison.

The two figures landed beside their younger selves. "Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" Sailor S asked.

Sailor Moon nodded. "And thank you," she said.

Sailor S nodded and looked towards her brother. "Is he okay?" she called out to him.

Sailor Sun nodded. "He's fine," he called back. "Just shaken up a bit."

Sailor S sighed. She was about to say something but was interrupted by a shout.  
"Sailor Moon! Sailor S! Get away from there!" It was Sailor M and Sailor Sun who were calling the warning.  
The two female Scouts looked up. Sailor S cried out in surprise as she recognized the person standing above her.  
"Prince Diamond!" the queen cried out angrily.

Diamond smiled as he heard the queen. "Hello, Queen Serenity," Diamond said to her. "I see Sailor Moon is with you. Hello, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon glared at the prince. "I thought I destroyed you," Sailor Moon glared.

Diamond laughed and shook his head. "But you didn't. I see yo... Ahhh!" he cried out in pain, as something struck him twice. Diamond turned around and spotted two figures.  
"Tuxedo Mask! Two!" he cried out. Older and Younger Tuxedo Mask were standing behind the prince.

Diamond aimed a blast of dark energy towards the two. The energy hit them and they fell to the ground. Several cries rang out.  
"Darien!"   
"Endymion!"  
"Tuxedo Mask!"  
"Your Highness!"

Eight eyes looked towards Diamond with fierce hatred. Sailor Sun and Sailor M shot out separate attacks towards Diamond. He blocked them with his hand, and looked at the two calmly.  
"Such primal attacks," he commented. With the same hand he used to block the attacks shot at him, he used to shoot out his own. Dark energy hit Sailor M and Sailor Sun. They too, fell to the ground. Sailor Moon looked at Sailor M, then up at Diamond with tears and hatred in her eyes.

Neo-Queen Serenity shot an evil look towards him, then looked back at her brother. "What do you want?" Serenity asked, with a voice full of anger.

Diamond smiled, his smile coy. "What do I want, Serenity?" Diamond asked, in that calm, collected voice of his, "That's easy. What I want is you."  
"You can't have her!"

Diamond turned and was surprised to see two male figures standing in the air a few feet away from him. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
"We are past, younger, and older guardians of the Prince of the Sun," OJ replied. Jordan took out his sword and shot a blast of white energy towards him. Diamond growled when the energy hit him.

Sailor Moon used this distraction and took out her Scepter. "Diamond!" Sailor Moon said. "It's time to finish this once and for all!" She looked to Sailor S.

Sailor S nodded and placed her hands on the Scepter. Quickly both of them began to transform. Sailor S turned into Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon into Princess Serena. Older Jordan, Younger Jordan, and the Jordan from the 20th century also took hold of the Scepter. Neo-Queen Serenity, and Princess Serena gasped when they felt a familiar presence touch the Scepter.  
"Mother!" both of them said out loud in awe. The figure of the Queen Serenity of the Moon began to appear in-between Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity.

Diamond had his mouth opened in surprise. He had read all of the history books. Even about the very, very long ago times. He knew who this figure was. "You're dead," was all he said.

The figure nodded, but did not speak a word. Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity felt power surge through the Scepter. They kept a grip on the Scepter, and they too, let their power go into the Scepter.

By now, it was glowing with energy and light. Queen Serenity looked at her future daughter, her daughter, older Jordan, younger Jordan, and the Jordan from the 20th century. She nodded, and the trio loosened their grip. The energy flew out of the Scepter and towards Diamond.

Diamond raised up his hand and tried to stop it but it was no use. Before, the Scepter had not had so much power and he had just been injured by the force. There was no way he could block this amount of power, but he tried anyway.

The trio watched as Diamond raised his hand, as the energy hit him, how he yelled in pain, how he crumpled to the ground, and how he lay, perfectly still not moving anything. Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity sighed. They would no longer be bothered by Diamond. He was dead. This time, there was no doubt at all.  
The group cheered. The battle ships retreated, after getting the body of Prince Diamond. Queen Serenity began to fade. Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity were the only two to notice her disappearance. They both sighed. Each of them had had enough visits from their mother to know that when she wanted to she would disappear and without warning or a good-bye. They turned to face the three Jordans. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, and said, "thanks." Both she and Princess Serena were very weary because of the use of the Scepter.

The Jordans nodded and said nothing.  
All of a sudden the group heard a groan. Both, Neo-Queen Serenity and Princess Serena smiled. Both of the Tuxedo Masks got up from where they had fallen. They quickly transformed; the future Tuxedo Mask to King Endymion and the Tuxedo Mask from the 21st century back to Prince Darien. They hugged each other.

YJ was the one to break them apart.  
"Um, excuse me, your Highnesses, but should we not contact the others and tell them that we no longer need to worry abour Prince Diamond or Nemesis?" he asked. Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "Indeed we should," she agreed. But before she could do anything, Princess Serena took out her communicator and pressed the button marked All Call.  
"Guys, meet us by the balcony area," she said into the communicator. "We have good news to tell."

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was gathered on the balcony. Princess Serena was the one to tell what happened. "We defeated Nemesis," she said, a huge smile on her face. "We defeated Prince Diamond."

Everyone cheered when they heard the joyous news. How long it had been! Two people ran out onto the balcony. Nobody from the 21st century recognized them. Neo-Queen Serenity did though. She smiled when she saw them and hugged both of them. So did King Endymion.  
Once the greetings were over with, the man spoke. "My queen," he said. "Is the battle over with? Do we still need the shields up?"

Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head. She was so happy. "Samuel," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "You must remember not to call me that. I am your sister after all."

Sailor Moon (who had transformed back into her superhero self) had her mouth wide open. This man was her younger brother! Even though her brother back in the 20th century was older and more responsible than he had been when she had run away, there was no way that he measured up to this guy!

The man nodded in reply to Neo-Queen Serenity's request. "I will call you Serenity then, but please do not call me Samuel," Sammy said, looking at his sister.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "Fine," she agreed. "I will no longer call you Samuel." She then faced the woman. "Mika," she said. "The battle is over with. We no longer need the shields up. We have defeated Nemesis."

A smile grew on both Mika's and Sammy's face. Finally!  
Sailor Moon was definitely surprised when Neo-Queen Serenity called this woman Mika. Even though she had not seen Sammy's friend in years, there was no way that this woman could be her!

The Older Scouts looked to their queen, and long time friend. "Then it is time," was all Older Sailor Jupiter said.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. It was obvious that everyone (except for the Older Scouts, King Endymion, and Neo-Queen Serenity) was confused. They had no idea what they were talking about.  
Neo-Queen Serenity turned and looked at the younger Scouts. "You will be guardians of our daughters," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "I am sending Small Lady back into the past for her training to become Sailor Moon of the 30th century. I have talked with my brother, we have also decided that because I have two daughters, Princess Kara shall become Sailor S. King Terence's son will also go back into the past with YJ. He is to have training to become the Sailor Scout of the Sun."

Everyone nodded. They understood now. They just hoped that the kids understood as well. They also hoped that nothing would go wrong in leaving the future. Together the group walked inside to tell Reenie and the others about their trip to the past.

Reenie heard a key slide into the doorway and sighed. They were back. Hopefully safe and sound. The door opened, and Reenie smiled when she saw everyone enter the room. Even Uncle Samuel and Aunt Mika were there.

Princess Kara ran to the group and hugged Sammy. "Uncle Sammy!" she cried. She let go of Sammy and hugged Mika. "Hi, Aunt Mika!"

For about the third time that day, Sailor Moon dropped her jaw open in surprise. Sammy and Mika! Married!  
"Kara, honey," Neo-Queen Serenity said, looking at her daughter. Kara let go of her aunt and looked at her mother. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at both of her daughters and smiled. "Where's Prince Kenneth?" she asked, just when a boy of about fifteen came running into the room.   
"Queen Serenity," he said. "What is the important news? Have we beat Nemesis?"

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded.

"Yes, Kenneth," King Terence said. "We have beaten Nemesis. But we have more important matters to discuss." He looked to Neo-Queen Serenity.

She nodded. "A long time ago," she began, "Four very important Scouts disappeared. You know which ones they are. You have heard of them in your father's and my tales of the past. It has become time to revive those Scouts. You are old enough to go back into the past now. You three, Kenneth, Kara, and Reenie shall become those four Scouts. You three shall become Sailor Moon, Sailor S, Sailor Sun, and Sailor M."

Kenneth looked confused. "There are only three of us, though," he said.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "I know," she said, smiling. "You, Kenneth, are Sailor Sun and Sailor M. As was your father."

King Endymion spoke next. "It is time for the festivities to begin," he said. "Tomorrow you shall travel back into the past." Together the huge group walked towards the ballroom, where the festivities had already begun.

The festivities lasted for hours and hours. No one grew weary of hearing how the Scouts from the past (21st century) and the Scouts from the now (older and younger 30th century) had joined together to defeat Nemesis. There was dancing, drinking, and dining.  
It was around one in the morning when King Endymion called for everyone's attention. He tapped his wine glass and asked for everyone's silence. Only when no one was speaking did he say a word. "My friends," he said, "I am sorry to say that these festivities must end. Our two princesses and our prince need their rest. They shall be going back into the past with the others."

The doors opened and everyone started to file out in an orderly fashion. 

Once everyone had left the room Reenie, Kara, and Kenneth were sent to their rooms. As were the Younger Scouts (who were all seventeen). Sailor Moon and the others were shown to their rooms and went to sleep. When they were sure that everyone else was comfortable, the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo went to their room and slept peacefully.

The next morning, everyone gathered in the room where the Scouts had arrived in. Everyone was ready for their journey back home and into the past. There were tears, hugs good-bye, warnings, well wishings, and many kisses good-bye.  
Once everybody had finished, a time portal opened. Pluto was waiting for them by the doors of time. They entered the portal and took their first step on the way back home. Back into the past.


	17. Chapter 17 Reenie's First Night Back

Chapter 17  
A portal opened inside of Raye Hino's house and from the portal stepped out the Younger Scouts dressed in their civilian forms, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Serena, Darien, Terence, Reenie, Kara, Kenneth, and YJ.

"First thing," Serena said, once the portal was gone. "We must get all of you places to stay. Reenie, Kara, you two can come with me. My parents already know you, I'm sure they wouldn't mind having your baby sister. Kenneth and YJ could stay with Jordan and Terence."   
"Younger Jupiter and Venus could stay with me," Lita said.

Serena nodded, then looked to the two remaining Younger Scouts.  
"Younger Mercury," Amy said, "Could stay with me."  
"And Mars could stay here," Raye said.

Serena nodded. It was all settled then. Everyone had places to stay.

After about an hour or so of talking, Serena and everyone headed to their respectful homes. On the way to Serena's house, Kara was very quiet. Reenie looked at her sister. This wasn't normal behaviour for her eight year old sister. Usually she never shut up. Reenie shrugged it off, thinking it was just nerves.

Sammy was sitting outside reading a book, when the group pulled up in front of Serena's home. Serena noticed a girl who kind of seemed familiar to her was sitting on an opposite deck reading (what appeared to be) the same book.  
"Hey, Sam," Serena said.

Sammy looked up from his book. "Hey, Serena," he said. "Where have you guys been?" Then he noticed Reenie, and said, "How've you been?"

Reenie looked at him and her eyes widened. This was supposed to be her uncle. "I've been good," Reenie said, looking down at her sister who was holding her hand.  
"Who's she?" Sammy asked, motioning to the girl beside Reenie.  
"This is my little sister," Reenie said, "Kara."

Sammy nodded, then bent down to the girl's height. "Hey, Kara," he said.

Kara looked at Sammy. Her eyes widened. He looked like her uncle! The girl on the deck looked out towards the group.  
"Hi, Serena," she greeted Sammy's sister. "How's it been?"

Serena noticed the girl and smiled. She knew her from somewhere, but from where?

Sammy saw the look on Serena's face and hid a laugh. "Serena," he said. "Don't you recognize her? It's Mika."

Serena's eyes widened in recognition. Now she recognized the girl! She looked so much like her future self in Crystal Tokyo. Nothing like she did in the past.  
"Hello, Mika," she said. Then she turned to Darien who was getting ready to leave. "Be here early tomorrow," she said. "I've got to get ready for my job."

Darien nodded. He knew what Serena had decided to become. "I'll be here," he told her. He slid into his car. As he drove off, he muttered, "I just hope you are."

Serena's parents welcomed Reenie back, and greeted Kara with open arms. Serena smiled when she saw how openly her parents excepted Kara. She knew that the youngest child might not feel comfortable here in the past, even though she had her sister with her.

About half an hour later, Reenie and Kara were in their room. Reenie rolled over in her bed and looked at her little sister. "Are you okay?" she asked her younger sibling. Kara nodded. Then after a few minutes, she asked, "Why are we staying with Sailor Moon instead of our mother?"

Reenie smiled, remembering when she had asked herself that same question when she had been in the past before. Reenie looked at her sister. "I've got something to tell you," Reenie said, leaning closer.

Kara looked at her sister, intently. "What?" the younger girl asked. What was her big sister hiding from her?  
"Why did Sailor Moon disappear?" Reenie asked the younger princess.

Kara shrugged. Why was Reenie asking this dumb question? Why was she supposed to know why a superhero went away?

Reenie sighed. "Do mom and Sailor Moon look alike?" Reenie asked, trying to get to the point.

Kara nodded, yeah. "So?"

Reenie sighed. She was getting angry. Hadn't Mercury taught her little sister any better? "Kara," Reenie began, "Think about it. Mom and Sailor Moon look alike. Mom is the queen! How do you think she knows all those things about Sailor Moon? How do you think mom knew what time period to get her from?"

Kara stilled looked confused.

Reenie was beginning to lose patience with her younger sister. "Kara," Reenie sighed, "Mom and Sailor Moon are the same person. Serena is mom's past self! Do you get it now?"

Kara nodded. It made sense.

Reenie got out of bed.  
"Where are you going?" Kara asked.   
"To look for Serena," Reenie said. "Get to sleep. You need it more than I do."

Kara nodded and turned over to her side, while Reenie left the room.

Serena was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Luna was where she usually was, at the foot of the bed, staring at Serena. "Luna," Serena said. "I should tell them."

Luna shook her head. "Serena," Luna said. "You have been gone for a long time. But you cannot forget that you must keep your identity secret."  
"Bu..." Serena began, but was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked.   
"It's Reenie," was the reply.  
"Come on in," Serena said, surprised that Reenie was up. It was already eleven and tomorrow was her first day at the high school. Reenie opened the door and entered Serena's room.

Serena looked at her future daughter. "What's up?" she asked. Then she noticed the look on Reenie's face and asked, "You okay?"

Reenie nodded, than shook her head.

Serena was confused by this answer. Yes, than no? What the hell did that mean? "What's the matter?" she asked.  
"Kara," was Reenie's reply.  
"What's wrong with Kara?" Serena asked. She had no idea what could be bothering Reenie so much.   
"Nothing, really," Reenie said. "I'm just worried about her. She's not acting how she normally does."

Serena nodded. "Well, it could be that she's acting that way because she's somewhere she's never been before," Serena suggested.

Reenie shrugged. "Maybe," she said.

Serena sighed. There was more bugging her future daughter than she had thought. "What else?" Serena asked, her voice filled with concern.

Reenie looked at her future mother. "It's weird being back in the past," Reenie confessed to her future mother. "I mean, I didn't feel weird last time, but then I had no idea you were Sailor Moon or my mother. Plus, I was younger."

Serena shook her head. She had no idea and couldn't believe Reenie felt this way. "Just act like you did last time," Serena said. "As if you have no idea about any of that stuff."

Reenie smiled. "Except that I have training," Reenie said, "That part will be easy."  
"That all?" Serena asked.

Reenie nodded. That was all.

Right after her talk with Serena, Reenie went to her room but did not fall asleep. She had a weird feeling that something was about to happen in the past and she couldn't shake the awful thought out of her head. She had no idea what it was, but she knew that something was going to disturb the timeline. Maybe it already had.


	18. Chapter 18 First Day Of School

Chapter 18  
The next morning Reenie was the first to wake up. She looked at the clock and knew she had to wake Kara up, too. She got up and shook her little sister.

Kara grumbled, but turned and faced Reenie. "What?" the little girl asked.

Reenie smiled. "It's your first day of school, sleepyhead," Reenie said. "Hurry up. You don't want to be late."

Kara got up in bed when she heard the word school. When she had been younger she remembered hearing Reenie's tales of being in the past and going to school. She remembered Reenie saying how many friends she made and what it was like to not think about having a royal guard or Sailor Scout by their side daily.

Kara quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth. Reenie followed her little sister. By the time they were downstairs, Sammy, Serena, and Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino were sitting at the breakfast table.

Serena saw Reenie and smiled. "Hey, Reenie," she said. "Kara, ready for school?"

Kara nodded. She couldn't wait!

Sammy looked towards Reenie. "You wanna walk with me and Mika?" he asked.

Reenie nodded. Of course! Why in the world would she want to walk to a school she had never seen before by herself? But instead of answering like that, Reenie replied, cooly, "Sure."

Sammy nodded.

Reenie finished her breakfast and said that she would be right back.

By the time Reenie came back downstairs, Mika and Sammy were already waiting for her. Serena was surprised when she saw what Reenie had done. Instead of leaving her hair up as she had done in the past, she had taken it out of it's pigtails and let it go long.

Sammy was surprised by this, too. He had never seen Reenie with her hair down. She was beautiful! Reenie said good-ye to Serena and told Kara that she would pick her up after school, then left the house with Sammy and Mika.

On the way to school the trio talked about their classes. Reenie was surprised to find out that she had one class with Sammy and three of her classes with Mika. "Mr. Luakas's really nice," Mika was saying. "He's reall..."

She was interrupted by a voice from across the street calling, "Reenie, is that you?"

Reenie turned to where she had heard the voice. It came from a girl about her age with long brown hair. It was tied back and Reenie noticed that she looked a lot like Lita. Reenie still had no idea who it was. The girl said something to the boy she was walking with and they ran over to talk to Reenie.  
"Reenie, don't you remember me?" the girl asked.

Reenie shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't," was Reenie's reply.

The girl smiled. "I'm not surprised," she said. Then, "I'm Melissa Austin. Remember?"

Reenie smiled as the memories of the last time she had been in the past suddenly came back to her. She couldn't believe she had forgotten Melissa. She had been one of her first friends here in Tokyo when she had been here before.  
"Hey, Melissa," Reenie said. "How are you?"  
"The same," Melissa replied.

Then she seemed to notice Sammy and Mika for the first time. "Hi, Sammy. Hey, Mika."

Mika and Sammy gave her a casual hi.  
"Reenie," Melissa continued to say. "This is Michael Richards."

Reenie looked to the teenager standing beside Melisaa. It was more than obvious that they were going out.  
"Hello," Reenie said.  
"Hi," Michael said. He appeared very nervous. He looked at Melissa. "Look, I've got to go," he said. "Nice meeting you Reenie." He kissed Melissa on the cheek, then he was off.  
Melissa shrugged it off and continued to walk with Sammy, Mika, and Reenie the rest of the way to Jubuan High.

Once they reached the school, Sammy left Mika, Reenie and Melissa and headed towards his friends. When he reached his friends, however he noticed that they seemed preoccupied.  
"What's up?" he asked.

Mitch, one of his friends, turned to him and said, "There's this new girl. We've heard she's really hot."

Sammy's hands curled into fists. He knew that there was only one new girl in this school. "I know," Sammy said. "The new girl is my cousin."  
When he said this, all of the guys in the circle turned towards Sammy. "Your cousin?" all of the boys said in unison.

Sammy nodded and walked away. He knew that they were going to want information. He couldn't believe those guys.

I couldn't blame them for thinking Reenie was pretty, though, he thought. Even he had thought that when he had first seen her. He turned around and saw that the guys were still staring at his back. He sighed and started to walk to his locker.

The first bell rang. Melissa said good-bye to Reenie and that she would see her at lunch.

Reenie nodded and waved her good-bye. Then she turned and entered her Math class with Mika. Reenie knew no one in her Math class except for Mika. They found two seats beside one another and sat down. Some of Mika's friends entered the room. They were whispering and when they saw Mika, went and took the few empty seats by Mika. They saw Reenie and it was obvious by the expression on their faces that they were surprised to see her sitting there. Mika said hi to them and introduced Reenie.  
"Hi," a girl with blonde hair, that was cut almost like Amy's, said.  
"Hello," Reenie said. A brunette asked, "So you're the new girl?"

Reenie nodded.  
"Where you from?" a red head asked.   
"Canada," Reenie replied. "I'm here visiting my cousins."

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair was about to say something else, but their teacher walked in and everyone immediately turned their attention to him.

Kara had just arrived with Mrs. Tsukino leading her. She was introduced to the teacher, then Mrs. Tsukino said that she had to go and told Kara to wait for Reenie to come and pick her up after school. Kara nodded, said good-bye and went to her assigned seat. They started on a reading assignment about five minutes after Kara sat down. Kara was sitting with three other girls. There was a blonde with long hair, a brunette with a hair cut like Amy's, and a girl with black hair that was tied back like Lita's. Kara found out that the blonde's name was Michelle, the brunette was Erika, and the black haired girl was Jessie. Kara found that the class went by really fast and in no time at all it was time for recess. She got her jacket and walked out with Michelle, Erika, and Jessie. They sat down on the steps.

Michelle was the first to ask Kara a question. "So where are you from?"   
"Canada," Kara replied, remembering what she had been told to say if she had been asked that question. A few more girls joined them on the stairs. Kara quickly found out that they were other friends of Michelle's, Erika's and Jessie's, but that they were in the other fourth grade class.  
"You have any brothers or sisters?" Jessie asked.

Kara nodded. "A sister," Kara replied.  
"What's her name?" one of the other girls asked.  
"Reenie," Kara replied. "She's in High School." The girls talked until recess ended. By the end of class that day, Kara found out that she enjoyed school very much.

Lillian (Younger Jupiter), Kirstein (Younger Mars), Chantal (Younger Venus), and Megan (Younger Mercury) were in their grade eleven English class. Lillian couldn't believe how much homework they were getting. They never got this much in the future. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. The four girls walked out of class together and went to find their new class. It was not just a coincidence that they had all been given the same classes with the same teachers. Amy had broken into the computer files yesterday and fixed their schedules.

Kirstein looked down at hers. The next class was history. Her most favorite class.

The bell had just rung and the whole class was getting ready to leave. Reenie was putting her books in her bag, when Mika said, "Wanna come with me?"

Reenie shrugged. What the hell? She zipped up her pack and followed Mika and her friends out of the class. They headed out into the hall. There were a lot of people whispering and Reenie felt uncomfortable. When she walked past anyone they would suddenly stop talking. It was more then obvious that they were talking about her, but nobody wanted to show it.

If this is what high school is like, Reenie thought, then it's hell.

Mika and her friends acted like they didn't notice anything.

Reenie tapped Mika on the shoulder said that she was going to head to her next class (Mika wasn't in it).

Mika nodded, and said that she would see Reenie later. Reenie then changed direction and headed toward her next class. Reenie was almost at her next class when she saw Melissa and said hi. Melissa went up to her and asked how Reenie was liking her first day at the school so far.  
"My teacher was okay," Reenie told her friend, "But otherwise, I hate it. I mean, everyone's whispering. It's like they think I don't know that they're talking about me."

Melissa's smile faded. "That's cause you're the new girl," she informed Reenie. "People want to know stuff about you."

Reenie sighed. Having almost no friends was better then being here, Reenie thought, I wish I was in the future. The warning bell rang and Reenie said 'bye to Melissa and entered her class.  
The rest of the day continued on like that morning. When Reenie walked around in the halls, people stopped whispering and continued once they were sure that she was out of hearing range.

Kenneth was having a pretty bad first day at school. He had not seen Reenie all day, even though they went to the same High School. It seemed weird not to talk to his cousin. He jumped as the bell rang and quickly, he ran down the hall and made it into his seat just before the final bell.

After school, Mika and Sammy asked if Reenie wanted to walk home with them. Reenie shook her head and said that she would see Sammy later, and started to walk towards her old elementary school to pick up her little sister.

Kara wasn't the only one waiting for someone after school. Her new friends, Michelle, Jessie, Irene (the other brunette from the other grade four class), and Erika were also waiting to be picked up. The girls were sitting on the steps and were doing their homework together. They stopped when they heard a voice say, "Hi, Michelle."

Michelle put her books in her bag, and said, "Hey, Kristy."

Kara looked up and saw a red haired girl. The girl appeared to be about Reenie's age. She looked a lot like Michelle (except for the red hair). Michelle was saying good-bye to her friends when Kara heard a voice say, "Hey, Kara." Kara looked up and spotted Reenie. Kara smiled, quickly put her books in her bag and started to walk towards Reenie. Kara turned around when she heard the girl named Kristy made a weird sound.

Reenie looked at Kristy and made almost the same sound. "Hello," Reenie said again.  
"Hi, Reenie," Kristy said. Kara looked from Reenie to Kristy and back to Reenie.  
"Reenie," Kara said, ignoring how the two teenagers acted, "These are my new friends. Michelle, Jessie, Erika, and Irene."

Reenie looked to the three girls and looked to Michelle.  
"This your older sister?" Michelle asked.

Kara nodded. Meanwhile, both Reenie and Kristy were silent. Michelle looked over at Reenie.

Reenie smiled at the younger girl, then looked back at Kara. "Kara," she said. "We'd better get going."

Kara nodded and said a final good-bye to her friends, then she and Reenie headed towards the Hino home.

Kirstein, Chantal, Lillian, and Megan were walking towards Raye's house. They were supposed to meet the others there and watch the training of Reenie, Kara, and Kenneth.  
"Do you think that Reenie and Kenneth will take to being Sailor Souts?" Megan asked.

Lillian nodded. "They'd better," Lillian said. "There's no way that they're going to get out of being a one, that's for sure."

Everyone agreed and they were silent the rest of the way to Raye's.

Kenneth noticed a familiar girl walking in front of him. It was Kara. Beside Kara, he noticed a girl with long, pink hair. He heard them talking and smiled when he recognized the voices. It was Reenie and Kara! "Reenie!" he called. "Kara!"

Both, Reenie and Kara turned and stopped when they saw Kenneth. Kenneth stopped walking and quickly ran towards.  
"Heading towards Raye's?" he asked.

Reenie nodded, then asked, "So, how's school?"

Kenneth shrugged. "It sucks," he replied, not bothering to hold anything back from his cousin. "I've made no friends and I don't know anyone there."

Reenie shook her head. At least she knew Sammy and Mika.  
"Don't you go to the same school that I do?" she asked.

Kenneth nodded. "Jubuan High," he replied. "But I never saw you."

Reenie nodded. "Same," she told him.  
"So, how hard do you think training is going to be?" Kenneth asked.

Reenie shrugged. "Don't know," she said. "Last time here, I never got to see how hard they trained. I guess we'll find out when we get to Raye's."

Kenneth nodded and the trio was silent all the way to Raye's house.

Raye was surprised to find that Serena was the first one to reach her house. They quickly said hi. "So, have you had any good luck on that job thing?" she asked.

Serena nodded. "They said I had a pretty good chance," Serena said.  
"What did you try for?" Raye asked, thinking she applied for something at a Pharmacy or something.  
"A police officer."

Raye practically burst out laughing. "A police officer? You?"

Serena looked at Raye. It was obvious that she was offended. "Yeah. So?"  
"You'll never make it as a police officer," Raye said. "Take my advice and go try out for a job more in your league."

Serena crossed her arms and an angry expression crossed her face. How dare Raye!  
Amy was the next to arrive. Then Jordan and Terence. They were followed by the four Younger Scouts. After them, Darien came. Lita and Mina came together. The last to arrive were Kenneth, Reenie, and Kara.  
"You guys ready for your first session?" Serena asked.

Reenie nodded. She couldn't wait.

"Let's go then," Serena said. Terence took Kenneth. Serena took Reenie and Kara.

Training lasted for about four hours. After training, they said good-bye and each person headed to their own home, to eat, (for some) do homework, and go to bed. Tomorrow there was no training planned. Luna was angry about this, but Serena waved it off and told her that they dissevered to have fun, too. While the black cat didn't agree to this, she didn't bother fighting when it was obvious that everyone else, even Artemis, sided with Serena.


	19. Chapter 19 The Set Up

Chapter 19

The next morning Kenneth stopped at the Tuskino's to walk to school with Reenie. As it turned out, Sammy and Mika had left early, so Reenie and Kenneth were alone as they walked to the High School. On the way to school, they talked.  
"Isn't it annoying how they stop whispering whenever you walk by?" Kenneth asked.

Reenie nodded in agreement. "It's even more annoying when you're in class and suddenly, right when you walk in the door, the whole class stops. I mean you could probably hear one of Kara's stuffed toys hit the floor," Reenie said.

Kenneth nodded. "I wonder if it's like this at the public schools where we come from?"

Reenie thought for a moment, then said, "You know I never thought about that. Maybe it is, or maybe teenagers are more mature than that."

Kenneth shrugged. "We'll never know," he said.

Reenie nodded. "I guess," she sighed. Then, "Doesn't that suck?"

"What?" Kenneth asked.

"That we'll never know," Reenie answered. "I mean, now that I'm thinking about it, I need to know the answer. I just can't stop thinking about it."

Kenneth smiled and shook his head. He could just imagine what would happen if they went to regular high school in the future. They walked a few minutes in silence, then Kenneth said, "I wonder what it would be like if we weren't who we were."

Reenie was confused by what her cousin said. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know," Kenneth told her. "If we went to the public schools. Not for speeches or anything, but actually _went _to the public schools."

Reenie laughed lightly. "I can just imagine me begging mom," she said, putting some of her long pink hair behind her ear.  
"I bet Puu would get really angry if we sneaked off to try and see how it was," Kenneth said.

Reenie laughed and nodded. She knew that Puu would get really angry if they even tried. Reenie saw that they were near the school and said, "Another day full of hell."

Kenneth nodded as they walked inside the gates. "What's your first class?" he asked.

Reenie thought for a moment than replied, "Since we start with block B, it's Science. What's yours?"  
"Science," Kenneth replied. Then, "Teacher?"  
"Mr. Aksia," Reenie said.  
"Stay by your class," Kenneth said. "And I'll pick you up after."

Reenie nodded and together they walked towards their classes.

At school, Michelle asked Kara, "Wanna come over today?"

Kara nodded. "I'll have to tell Reenie, though," Kara said.

Michelle nodded. "Reenie can walk with us and Kristy," Michelle said.

Kara nodded and for the rest of the day, she couldn't stop thinking that she had actually made a friend. She had friends in the future, but they were either related to her or her guardians. This was her first friend by choice.

Reenie couldn't believe that it was only her second day of school and already she had a big assignment to do and with a partner! She couldn't believe who her partner was either. It was the red head. The girl who was with Michelle yesterday.  
Reenie waited for Kenneth when the bell rang after class. She was about to walk out of class, when she was stopped by the red head.  
"Hi, Reenie," the red head said.  
"Hello," Reenie said.

"Since we're partners, I thought I should introduce myself. I'm Kristy. My little sister's friends with yours."

Reenie nodded. She remembered seeing Kristy after school with Kara's friend yesterday.  
"Anyway," Kristy said. "Michelle's inviting your little sister over today, and since we're now partners, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and work on the project together?"

Reenie was taken aback, but quickly responded, "Okay. I'll see you after Math, then," and walked outside, where Kenneth was already waiting for her.

"Who was that?" Kenneth asked.  
"My new partner," Reenie informed him. "I'm going over to her house to work on our Science project after school."

Kenneth nodded, and asked, "Who's going to walk with Kara?"   
"She'll probably come over and play with Michelle, Kristy's little sister," Reenie said. "Look, I have to get going to Computer Science. I'll see you later."  
"See ya," Kenneth said, and they headed to their different classes.

Reenie reached her computer science class about ten minutes before the bell rang. She already knew that Melissa was in her class. Mika, too. She wasn't expecting for her friends to ask her the questions they did however. Reenie sat down beside her friend.

Almost immediately, Melissa turned to Reenie and asked, "So, who was that guy you were with?"

Reenie was taken aback by the question. "Wha... what guy?" Reenie asked.  
"You know," came Mika's voice from behind Reenie.

Reenie turned around and saw Mika.

"That guy who was waiting for you by your science class," Mika said. "Kristy saw him. She said he was really cute. What happened? Second day at school and already met a cute boy?" A few of the other girls in the class were listening in on the conversation. So were some of the guys.

Reenie blushed. All this attention over a small conversation? "He's not my boyfriend," she replied. "He's my cousin. He's staying with Terence."

Mika nodded. She knew who Terence was. "So, he's related to Sammy, too, huh?" she asked.

Reenie nodded.  
"What's his name?" Melissa asked.  
"Kenneth," Reenie muttered.  
"What?" Melissa asked. Some of the other girls were standing around Reenie's desk. It was obvious that they knew who they were talking about.  
"What's the guy's name?" a maroon haired girl asked.  
"Kenneth," Reenie replied.  
"He's not your boyfriend?" one brown haired girl asked, who had seen Kenneth and Reenie walking to school together that morning.

Reenie nodded. "He's not my boyfriend," she repeated. She heard a few of the boys in the class give sighs and Reenie hid a giggle.   
Just then, the teacher entered. The girls that had been surrounding Reenie's desk sat back in their own, and everyone's attention was focused to the front of the class.

Kenneth had a hard time concentrating in his next class. He kept thinking about the future, and wondering if everything was okay. He had an uneasy feeling that something had started up again, but he wasn't sure if that was just his nerves or if it was real. He shrugged it off hoping it was just nerves, and tried to concentrate on what his teacher was saying.

Sammy had been getting pretty annoyed by most of his friend's attitudes towards his cousin. Every time Reenie stopped to say hi to them in the halls, the guys would immediately shut up. The only one that was able to speak to her was Sammy. Sammy knew why, too. The guys shut up because they were probably talking about her. Sammy knew that one of the guys would want to ask Reenie out sooner or later. He'd have to deal with that when the time came.

After school, Kristy and Reenie left together. They walked to the elementary school to pick up Michelle and Kara. It had been silent for awhile. Kristy was the first to break the silence. "How does Mika know you?" Kristy wanted to know.  
"Sammy's my cousin," Reenie replied. "She was with Sammy at my aunt's and uncle's house when my sister and I came."

Kirsty nodded.  
It was silent for a few minutes, but then Reenie got up the nerve to ask Kristy, "Why does everyone stop talking whenever me or Kenneth walk down the halls?"  
"That's easy," Kristy said. "A lot of girls like your cousin. And I happen to know that a lot of guys think you're hot. My brother does, for one."

Reenie was surprised by what Kristy was telling her. One: She didn't know that Kristy had a brother. Two: She didn't know that any of the guys at school liked her. Reenie smiled as she thought of how awkward it would be if anyone found out that she was from the future. A realization swept over Reenie. Kristy had probably known yesterday that her brother had liked her and she had also known that Reenie probably had no idea. It was possible that somehow them being partners had been set up although how, Reenie had no idea. Kristy had probably invited Reenie over to try and set her up with her brother. Reenie kept these thoughts to herself. If she was wrong, she didn't want Kristy to know what she had thought of her. Reenie saw that they were nearing the elementary school. She could see several girls sitting on the steps, one of them was Kara.

As they walked to the elementary school, Kristy began to realize how nice Reenie really was. She felt guilty for inviting her over just to set her up with her brother. Kristy also realized that by the expression on Reenie's face, Reenie probably already knew it, too. Kristy knew that she was going to have to apologize to Reenie. Now that she sort of knew Reenie, she wanted her as a friend. Kristy promised herself that she would apologize to Reenie at her house. 

Kara could see both Kristy and Reenie walking together. Kara smiled. Michelle had known that everything was going to be allowed in the first place! Kara and Michelle began to put their books away. Both of them couldn't wait until they got to Michelle's house.

Kenneth was walking home and was thinking about the future when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling out his name.

"Ken!" a male voice called out. "Yo, Ken! Wait!" Kenneth turned around and spotted a guy that look familiar.

Kenneth thought that he recognized him from one of his classes. He waited until the guy caught up with him, than they started walking. "Hey, Rodney!" Kenneth said. There was no tone in Kenneth's voice. No emotion.  
"Ken, I was wondering if you wanted to try out for track?" the guy asked.

Kenneth remembered what track was. He and Reenie went every year to the school's track meets with other schools. He remembered wishing how much he wanted to participate. "I don't know," Kenneth replied.  
"Come on," Rodney pleaded. "Why not?"   
"I don't know how long I'll be staying here in Tokyo," was Kenneth's reply.  
"So?" Rodney said. "Are you in any sports back home?"

Kenneth shook his head. As if his father would allow him to join any sorts. With his status, it would be considered improper. But then again that was in the future. He was no longer in the future. He was in the past. His thoughts were again interrupted when Rodney asked, "Why not?"  
"I never had the time," Kenneth replied. Boy, was that true. Always having to go to openings. Ceremonies. Balls. Crownings. One of the Scouts's newest achievements was always being celebrated.  
"Are you sure that you don't want to try out?" Rodney asked.

Kenneth thought about it for a moment. In the future, he had very much wanted to be in track. He still wanted to. "I'll have to ask my uncle," Kenneth said. "But I think he'll say yes."

Rodney smiled. "Yes," he said. "If he says yes, tryouts are tomorrow at 3:30." And with that, Rodney said good-bye, and walked away, saying that he'd see Kenneth tomorrow.

Kenneth said good-bye and continued to walk towards his home in the past. He hoped that his father would say yes. Kenneth wanted to experience track at least once.

Reenie, Kristy, Kara, and Michelle were in front of Kara's and Kristy's home. Kristy opened the door. She knew that her mom would be home. "Mom!" Kristy called.

A woman of about 41, with light blue hair, and green eyes appeared in the doorway. The woman spotted Reenie and Kara right away. "This must be Kara and Reenie Tuskino," the woman greeted them. "I'm Mrs. Kirsta." Reenie and Kara politely said, hello. The woman asked if they wanted anything to eat, and they kindly said no.

After that, Michelle and Kara disappeared to Michelle's room, and Kristy led Reenie up to hers.

In Kristy's room, Reenie sat on a beanie bag, and Kristy sat down by her cd player. "What do you want to listen to?" Kristy asked.

Reenie shrugged. She didn't want to tell Kristy what she wanted to listen to. The bands that she listened to probably didn't even exist in this time period. Maybe they were some kind of garage band here in the past and if that was true, than she would definitely have a lot of explaining to do. Kristy put in a Kelly Clarkson CD and then started to pull out some books from her pack.  
"Reenie," Kristy said, looking at her bag and not Reenie. "You know why I asked you to come over, don't you?"

Reenie shook her head. She had some thoughts, but she didn't want to say anything. Not yet, anyways.

"Yes, you do," Kristy said. "You knew why, right when I told you that my brother likes you."

So, Reenie had been right! Kristy wanted this to be a set up! Reenie wondered what Kristy's brother had offered to do in return. She was used to being set up. Her parents were always trying to set her up with some boy that they knew the parents of really well or that they really liked. "I kind of guessed," Reenie admitted. "I'm kind of used to being set up."

Kristy was surprised by this. She thought somebody as pretty as Reenie Tsukino would be able to get a date on her own. Why would she need to be set up with someone? "Yeah, well," Kristy began, feeling a little sheepish, "I'm sorry."

Reenie smiled. She knew how tough it was for Kristy to admit this. She could hear it in Kristy's voice. "It's okay," Reenie told her, waving it off. "Now what are we going to do about that Science project?"

Kristy smiled. She couldn't believe how easily Reenie could forgive and forget. If it was her, she would probably be mad at her friend. And she wasn't even Reenie's friend!

Rodney opened the door to his house, called a hello to his mom, and then headed up the stairs. On the second floor, he heard two voices coming from his sister's room. He opened the door, and was surprised to find Reenie Tsukino sitting on a beanie bag across from his sister.   
"Hey, Rodney," Kristy said to her brother. "Rod, do you know Reenie Tuskino?"

Rodney nodded, not able to speak. What was Kristy doing! This was supposed to have been done at school, not here! Not at his home! "Hey, Reenie," Rodney said, surprised that he was able to speak.

Reenie smiled back at him. "Hi, Rodney."

Rodney couldn't believe how wonderful her voice sounded.  
"Rodney," Kristy said. "Me and Reenie were talking and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with her?"

Rodney practically choked on his own saliva. What the hell was sister doing! She wasn't supposed to ask Reenie in front of him! What if he said something stupid? Or dumb? Rodney nodded. He didn't say anything. At this moment, he didn't trust that his brain and mouth would be working together.

Reenie smiled. "I'll see you this Friday, then?" Reenie asked. It was more of a reassurance to Reenie, than anything else. She was still smiling.

Rodney loved that smile. He nodded. "I'll see you then," he said and left the room. He could hear giggling behind the door. What the hell are they talking about now? Rodney wondered. He wanted to stay in that room to find out, but instead he headed to his own to do his homework. Kristy had done what she was supposed to do, and Rodney had done what Kristy had wanted him to do. Now it was only fate that would lead them.

Rodney has just left Kristy's room.

"That's your brother?" Reenie asked, her voice low.  
"Yeah," Kristy said. "I can't believe you said yes to him."   
"Why?" Reenie asked. Personally, Reenie had thought that Rodney was kind of cute what with his orange hair, blue eyes and muscular build. Kristy looked at Reenie and asked, "You really like him?"

Reenie shrugged. "He seems a lot nicer than a lot of the other jerks that I've gone out with," Reenie said.

Kristy shrugged. She couldn't say anything. She had no idea how many jerks Reenie had gone out with.

Reenie looked around Kristy's room, and noticing all the medals, said, "I see you're on the track team."

Kristy nodded. "I was," she admitted. "I still have to try out again for this year, though."

Reenie nodded. It seemed to her that with all the medals on the walls, it would be no problem for Kristy to get on the team. Reenie's thoughts were interrupted by Kristy's voice. "You gonna try out for tack?" Kristy asked.

Reenie shook her head and let out what almost seemed like a laugh. "No," she said. "I've never participated in sports all that much." That was true, Reenie thought. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to, it was just that her parents wouldn't let a girl of her status tryout for sports. She didn't even go to a normal high school. She had a Sailor Scout teaching her, her little sister, and her cousin. She knew how much both she and Kenneth had wanted to try and get into the school sports but both of their parents had forbidden it.  
"Really?" Kristy said. It sounded as if there was amazement in her voice. To Kristy, Reenie seemed like the person who would do any sport she could.

Reenie nodded. "Maybe I'll try out," she said. "We'll see." Secretly though, Reenie knew that she would have to ask Serena before she made any decisions herself on trying out for the team.  
"Well, I'm going to try out," Kristy told her. Then, "You should, too. You'll meet a lot more people. More guys," she added, as though that might persuade Reenie.

Reenie giggled as Kristy added the "more guys" part in. She had met plenty of guys in her fifteen year old lifetime and knew that she was going to meet many more. "I don't think meeting guys will be a problem, Kristy," Reenie said. Especially not with their reaction at school, she thought to herself with a smile.

Kristy nodded her agreement, then the two girls got to work on their science project.


	20. Chapter 20 Stupid Reality, Stupid Dutie...

Chapter 20

Reenie and Kara left Kristy's and Michelle's household a little after five. They said that they both had to get home. Reenie knew that she would have to ask Serena about trying out for track and before she left, Kristy reminded her about the tryouts tomorrow. Reenie hoped that Serena said yes. She didn't mean to make her mother sound mean or anything, but truth was, Serena in the past was less strict than in the future.  
"Did you meet Rodney?" Kara asked her older sister.

Reenie nodded. She had met Rodney. "You?" Reenie asked.

Kara shook her head. "I saw him come in, but me and Michelle were too busy playing. Besides, he seemed preoccupied with something else."

Reenie smiled. Kara had to be one of the few grade four's that knew what preoccupied meant. "I'm sure he was," Reenie said. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice calling out their names. Both, Reenie and Kara turned and saw their guardians.

Kara sighed. She had thought that the guardians weren't going to bug them as much here in the past. Maybe she was wrong.  
"Reenie!" Kirstein called out. "Kara!" Kirstein began to run up to them. "How did you enjoy playing with your friend?" Kirstein asked Kara.  
"How did you know?" Kara asked.

Kirstein smiled. "I'm your guardian," she told the young princess. "I know where you are and what you're doing at all times. That's my job."

She looked up at Reenie. "Reenie, I am sorry about Friday but you'll have to bre..." Kirstein began, but Reenie stopped her. She knew what Kirstein was going to say.  
"Break it off?" Reenie said, not bothering to mask her anger. "Forget it! At home I never got to see the guys I wanted to and you know why! Here I can and you won't let me? You're not my mother, and you do not have any power over me!" Reenie was almost shouting by now. People were staring at the trio.

Kirstein's face had not lost it's hardness or softness. "I am sorry, but you must."

Reenie let go of her little sister's hand, said that she would see Kara later at the house and ran off. Kara watched her sister run in confusion. What was going on? To Kirstein she asked, "Why is Reenie so upset? She broke it off with guys in the future."

Kirstein sighed. She had warned her majesties that Reenie might fall in love here in the past, and she was afraid that's what was happening. Otherwise, Kirstein could think of no other reason why Reenie would run off like that. To Kara, she replied, "She just thought that she would have more freedom from her duties here, but she has to know that she doesn't." Kirstein sighed and walked Kara the rest of the way home.

Reenie ran. She ran faster then she ever had before. She couldn't believe Kirstein. She had thought that she had been her friend, but maybe she was wrong. Kirsetin probably thought of her as something that "went with the job". The more Reenie thought about this, the more angrier she became. Did the other Younger Scouts think this way, too? Was she their friend or just "something that went with the job"? Lillian had always treated her as a friend. Lillian was the one who was the closest to her. Out of all of the Younger Scouts, Lillian was the one who she was closest to. But was Lillian really her friend or was she just being nice to "her charge"?

As she ran, Reenie couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. She had no idea who her real friends were. Only here in the past did she have any real friends. Sammy. Mika. Kristy. Melissa. Maybe Rodney. There were only two people from where she came from that she knew were her real friends. One: her little sister, Kara. Two: her cousin, Kenneth. She knew that Kenneth felt the same way about being royalty as she did. They both hated it. Never getting to do what the others did. Always having to be nice and proper. Calling her parents Queen, majesty, and highness. She bet that no one else had to do that at parties. She was the only one. She was an outcast.

Tears ran down Reenie's face as these thoughts entered her head. She had finally realized what she was. She didn't belong. She could run away. Serena had, after all. She would no longer have to worry about being the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Kara would, but she wouldn't. That load would be lifted from her shoulders.

Even as she thought that, she knew she couldn't place all that responsibility on Kara. Reenie may have been able to carry that when she was eight years old, but she knew that there was no way that Kara could. She had had all those extra years to get prepared for it. All her life she knew that she was to become the Queen. She had been prepared. Kara hadn't. It wasn't fair to Kara. But then, a new thought flashed through Reenie's mind. Was it fair to her? She had never been given a choice. She knew that there were a lot of other girls in the future that would die to take her place and any second, any minute, any day she would have traded her life to be normal. But she knew that she couldn't. There was only one way that she could get out of being a princess and that was to dump the load on her little sister. She knew that she couldn't do that.

Suddenly Reenie stopped in tracks. Had she really just heard a voice mention the Scouts? Why? The only thing she knew for sure was that the voice wasn't familiar.


	21. Chapter 21 Unexpected Additions

Chapter 21

"We need to search for the Scouts," a male voice said.  
"Where do we look?" a female voice asked.  
"Last time we just stirred up trouble and they came," another male voice offered.  
"Are you stupid?" a different guy asked, "We want to prove that we've changed, not show them that we're are old selves."  
"How are we supposed to do that, Neflyte?" the female voice asked. "If we can't even find them."

Reenie held her breath in. She had remembered Sailor Moon mentioning something about Neflyte as being a bad guy from the Silver Millineium. Reenie stayed still and listened some more.  
"Zoicite," the guy called Neflyte said. "Hell. I don't know. Maybe if there is anybody from the Negamoon or anything, than we could get in trouble or something..."  
"Don't you think they'd recognize us?" a male voice asked.  
"No shit, Sherlock," a third male voice said.  
"Sorry, Malachite," the male voice said.  
"Whatever," the guy named Malachite said. Then, "Neflyte, didn't you know who Sailor Moon was?"

Reenie's eyes widened in horror. Would they be going after Serena and the others again? Not if she could prevent it. She took out her transformation pen. She remembered what she would have used if she were little, but she wasn't little anymore. She was fifteen. Sailor Moon used a different call anyways.  
"Moon CT Power!"  
Light beams surrounded Reenie and she immediately began to transform into CT Sailor Moon. The light beams faded and CT Sailor Moon no longer heard voices.  
"What the hell was that?" the one named Zoicite wanted to know. "Jediate?"  
"I don't know," Jedaite replied. "Could it be that Sailor Moon has turned into the CT Moon person?"

The four people walked into the alley where CT Sailor Moon was waiting for them.

CT Sailor Moon took out her communicator. She was about to press the All Call button, but instead put her communicator away and got ready to fight these creeps on her own. She didn't need the others. Not now. Not ever. She could do this alone. She readied herself as she heard footsteps rounding the corner.

Kirstein's back stiffened. She felt something. She wasn't exactly sure what it was at first but then she recognized it. One of the Younger Scouts had transformed. That meant that a battle was near. She pulled out her communicator and contacted the Younger Scouts. "What's up?" Kirstein asked, and was surprised when none of the other Younger Scouts had any idea what she was talking about. "You sure?" Kirstein asked.

All of them replied, yes and that they were sure.

Kirstein sighed. Why had she felt like that then? There were only four Younger Scout... Wait. There _had been _only four Younger Scouts. Not anymore, though. Now there was seven. That meant that either Prince Kenneth or Princess Kara had transformed and she had a feeling that it was neither of them, so that left only one other person. "Princess Serena!" Kirstein cried out loud.   
"Mars CT Power!"  
Younger CT Sailor Mars quickly pressed the All Call button on her communicator. "Guys," she said. "Transform. We have a fifteen year-old Princess out there."

The others nodded and also transformed. CT Sailor Mars headed off in the direction which she felt her Princess and future Queen were in. 

Jedaite and Neflyte rounded the corner first. CT Sailor Moon was ready for them. She gave each a round house kick to the face. Both went down. Malachite and Zoicite ran to see why their colleagues had fallen down. Obviously, they had not seen the attack. CT Sailor Moon kicked Malachite in the stomach and he flew back against a wall. Zoicite's features showed anger.  
"Sailor Moon," Zoicite said. "We don't want to hurt you. We want to join you."  
"Yeah, right," CT Sailor Moon said. She shot her fist out at Zoicite. Zoicite got cut on the cheek. Instead of striking out at Sailor Moon as she would have done in the past, Zoicite wiped the blood that was running down her cheek and said, "You're not the Sailor Moon we fought against when we were under Beryl's influence, are you?"

CT Sailor Moon said nothing. After all, why was she going to say anything to a low life creep?  
Zoicite smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "What is it going to take to convince you?" Zoicite asked. "I know that you'ew not the Sailor Moon that I fought against before, but can't you see that if I was your enemy I would have attacked you by now?"

CT Sailor Moon thought about this. What Zoicite was saying was true. Unless, of course, her enemy was very, very stupid. But Zoicite didn't seem to be that way. CT Sailor Moon stood straight up and looked at her. "So what do you want?" she asked.  
"We want Sailor Moon," Zoicite replied.  
"I'm her," CT Sailor Moon said.  
"The one we fought against. We want to join up with her."

CT Sailor Moon nodded. "Hang on, and I'll contact her then," CT Sailor Moon said. She took out her communicator and contacted Serena.

Serena was reading a book when she heard a beeping noise. She knew what it was and immediately grabbed her communicator. Reenie's face was in the little circle. Serena almost cried out when she saw that Reenie was dressed as CT Sailor Moon. "What's the matter?" Serena asked, ready to transform into Sailor Moon.  
"There are these people here," CT Sailor Moon said. "They want to join the Scouts. I think one of them is named Zoicite."

Serena's jaw clenched as she remembered Zoicite. The one who had almost killed Darien. . . killed her.

Zoicite appeared, suddenly in the little picture. "Sailor Moon," Zoicite said, "Nice to see you again. We do want to join the Scouts and help fight evil. If you feel that you cannot trust Jediate, Malachite, Neflyte, or myself, then I would like to tell you that if we wanted to attack you, I could have easily killed CT Sailor Moon here."

Serena considered what Zoicite was saying. It was true that Reenie hadn't had very much training, Zoicite could probably have killed her with one shot of her power. "Okay," Serena sighed. "I'll meet you by Neflyte's old house." With that, Serena put her communicator away and transformed into Sailor Moon.

Zoicite, CT Sailor Moon, Malachite, Neflyte and Jediate were waiting for Sailor Moon to appear. They were by Maxfield Stanton's house. Suddenly, CT Sailor Moon saw Sailor Moon come running up the hill. She wasn't the only one there, however. With her were Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, all of the Younger Scouts, CT Sailor Sun, and CT Sailor S. CT Sailor Moon had expecting this, but the others had no idea who most of the other Scouts were and it was obvious that they were frightened by such a large group.

"Don't worry," CT Sailor Moon assured them. "They're friends."

That helped a little to calm the others down.

"She won't trust us," Jediate said, nervously.  
"The only one here whom she will trust is Neflyte," Malachite said.

Then Zoicite spoke. "Malachite's right, Neflyte. You and CT Sailor Moon should be the ones to talk to Sailor Moon. She'll trust you more, especially you, CT Sailor Moon, than us."

CT Sailor Moon nodded. It was true. Serena had told her the stories about Zoicite, Malachite, Neflyte, and Jediate. She had heard that Neflyte had saved Molly (Serena's best friend). They could see everyone clearly now. They were hurrying up. Almost near the group. 

Sailor Moon and her friends stopped a few feet away from the group. Sailor Moon sighed when she saw that CT Sailor Moon was safe. She wouldn't have been able to bear it if she had gotten hurt. "What do you want?" Sailor Moon demanded walking to the front of the group.   
"We want to join forces," Neflyte replied.

There was a gasp from Mercury and Mars. Another gasp from Jupiter and Venus. Venus and Jupiter knew who Malachite and Zoicite were, but neither of them had any clue who Jediate and Neflyte were.  
"Serena," CT Sailor Moon said, walking towards her future mother, "Can't you see? They are better trained and more experienced than I am. They could have easily killed me, but they didn't. They told me that they wanted to help the Scouts, not destroy them. Can't you just trust them, or are we so anxious to get rid of the evil that we will turn away anyone who wants to try and redeem themselves?"

CT Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "Your Highness," she began, "I understand how much you want to try and help these people. But we have no idea what they are capable of. Sailor Moon does. She was the one to fight against them, we weren't."

CT Sailor Moon sighed. Why couldn't they see that they were on the side of good, not evil? "Please," CT Sailor Moon said, "Jupiter, this is my first chance to prove myself as your leader. I want you to trust my decisions. Do you trust me to make the right one?"

CT Sailor Jupiter nodded. She did trust her future queen. "Yes," she responded. "Yes."

CT Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon sighed, then smiled and nodded. "Yes," she agreed, trusting her future daughter's decision, "If they want then, they are now part of the Sailor Scouts."

CT Sailor Moon and Neflyte smiled. Zoicite walked up to Sailor Moon and looked her straight in the eyes so that Sailor Moon would know that she meant what she was about to say."Sailor Moon," Zoicite said, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Sailor Moon had not been expecting this. She was definitely surprised. "For what?" Sailor Moon asked, before she could stop the words coming out of her mouth.  
"For everything," were the words out of Zoicite's mouth. "Everything that happened. I'm sorry."

Sailor Moon nodded so that Zoicite would know that she had accepted the apology.

Zoicite smiled back, grateful that she was so understanding and forgiving.   
"Now," Malachite said. "I understand that you are training the new Scouts. May we be able to help?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "You most certainly may," she said. They all transformed to their normal human selves and began to walk down the hill towards town. It was certainly a sight. Five twenty-one year old women, four seventeen year old girls, a fifteen year old girl, a fifteen year old boy, an eight year old girl, a twenty year old woman, a twenty-five year old man, two twenty-seven year old men, and a twenty-eight year old man.


	22. Chapter 22 No! No! Not Crystal Tokyo!

Chapter 22

The huge group went straight to Raye's house for training after that. Serena was having a hard time accepting that those four were now part of the Sailor Scouts, but she wanted to trust Reenie's judgement, and she hoped that she had done the right thing by doing so. She also knew that those four would be excellent help in preparing the Younger Scouts for fighting against evil.

Serena smiled. She had trusted Reenie's judgement, now if only Malachite and the rest weren't lying...

As the days grew into weeks, the weeks into months and the months into years, the Younger Sailor Scouts's training began to come to a close. Finally, the day came when they no longer had to train here in the past.

Sailor Moon called the others to gather around. "I can't believe how long it's been," Sailor Moon said. "Reenie and Kenneth, you graduated High School a few weeks ago. Kara's already eleven. But it's time for you to return to your time. To the future."

They hugged and kissed good-bye. No eyes were dry by the time a portal was opened so that they could head into the future. Sailor Moon was the only one trying to hold in her emotions. "Good-bye, Reenie," she said, softly, "I know you'll make a great queen."

Reenie wiped her eyes and let go of Sailor Moon. "Thank you," Reenie said. "I'll see ya in the future, mom," she said, smiling.

Then, with the Younger CT Scouts, her sister, and her cousin, Reenie stepped into the portal and headed to the future...

The group stepped out and landed on hard ground, the portal closing behind them. Looking around at their surroundings, no one could believe what they saw. There were no buildings, no people playing, nobody heading to work. There were only places where fire had been put out. Everything around them was destroyed!

Reenie looked to where her home had been and her mouth went wide open. It was all black! She looked to the sky and gritted her teeth. She knew what had happened.

Without the Younger Scouts's help, Nemesis had come back. Not Prince Diamond. He was dead. But with someone else. Reenie turned to look at her sister, friends, and cousin. They were all looking at Reenie, too. This had all been their home. . . Reenie's future kingdom. Now it was destroyed and had been taken over. Reenie couldn't handle it. She had been in the past for too long. She could have helped her parents. If only she hadn't been in the past. Rennie collapsed to her knees and started crying. "No! Noooooooooooooo!"

CT Sailor Jupiter put her hand on Reenie's shoulder. "We'll get this back, Princess. We'll get it back."

Reenie wiped her eyes, looked at Jupiter and nodded. She stood up and brushed the dirt away from her jeans. "You're right," Reenie said, holding back tears. She put out her hand.

Jupiter put her hand on top of it. Next was Venus, Mars, and Mercury. Then Kenneth, YJ, and Kara.

"All for one, and one for all!" Kara said, smiling. "Let's fix Crystal Tokyo."

Reenie nodded and with a determined grin said, "Let's get our home back!"

PART TWO:  
Black Home


End file.
